Merlin and Fairies
by mirajanewolf46
Summary: Fairy Tail mages are being transported from a different world in medieval times. Their task is to help a young Warlock, Merlin, to protect the Once and Future King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon, at all cost. They didn't expect to fall in love as part of their prophecy. Arthur x OC, Merlin x OC Full summary on my profile and available both Quotev and Wattpad
1. Prologue

Thalia is going to murder Natsu Dragneel for reading the ancient book and send them here. In the middle of medieval time from a different dimension called Earth. She is grumbling under her mouth. Wondering why would Natsu read the stupid book when he couldn't understand the story at all. Not to mention, she's going to disguise herself as a human and not wanting to get herself in danger.

"How can he read the stupid book and look where it got us now?" Thalia grumbled and slashing the tree angrily. "AGH! I hate that flame brain so much." She needs to use all her magic to maintain herself as a human, not her true form, Exceed.

"There's no point of complaining, Thalia." Ruby spoke up and sighs heavily. "We don't even know how we're going back home. Do you know where we are, Misaki?" She asks the black-haired girl curiously.

Misaki shakes her head and looking up to the sky in deep thoughts. "I sense light and dark wizards are hiding their presence very well."

"Like us?" She blinks her eyes and looks surprised Misaki's answer.

"Different... they don't want their presence to be noticed." She exhales softly and wondering why they hide. "I don't know where exactly we are but we need to be on guard."

"Yeah, except the fact our outfits and our hair-" Thalia was cut off by someone.

"Look what we got here, boys... an old man." Three mages stopped their conversation and giving each other a silent look. "All by himself."

"Tch, bandits." Thalia squinting her eyes. "Five against one elder." She whispered at them.

"I'll deal with them." Misaki assured them. "You two need to stay by his side."

"Okay." Ruby agrees on Misaki as they silently approached them.

"Mah, mah, don't you think..." Misaki started to speak as the group of bandits are looking at them. "It's unfair to corner an elder man?" She asks in a calm tone.

A man in his mid 50's stared at the girl in a serious look on his face. Her outfit is different compared to anyone. The black-haired girl is wearing white sleeves covered with a blue-black sleeveless robe as it tied around the black belt on her stomach. Her lower part is wearing plain black pants and white long socks as her shoes are black. Her hair is tied up in a tight bun as he fringe splits into two to show her beauty.

"Who the hell are you, girlie?" He snarled and grinned maniacally. "What a beautiful lady you are."

Misaki's face remained neutral and didn't show any fear or disgusts. "Leave the elder alone in peace."

"We will..." He comes closer and not knowing her companions are watching them closely. "If you come with-"

"I refuse." She spoke up bluntly. "You and your companions are pigs. I suggest to leave or things would get ugly."

The bandits laugh at her threats whereas the elder looks worried about this young woman. She sighs and stared at them with a serious look on her face. "Have you ever heard this phrase, **'don't judge a book by its own cover?' **Gentlemen? I may not look intimidated but I can do worse than you've ever seen."

The group of bandits just laughs and thinks she's bluffing. Misaki silently runs in front of them as she kicks the man face then swinging her sword without unsheathing it towards them. Dodging gracefully like she's dancing and knocking them out without blood being shed. The elder man looks baffled and didn't expect this woman could handle them easily.

"Ruru and Thalia." Misaki called them as they showed up behind the trees. "Can you help me to tie them up please?" She asks in a calm tone.

"Sure." Thalia answered and glancing behind Misaki with a smile. "Are you hurt, Sir?" She asks him worriedly.

"No." He shakes his head and noticed the white-haired woman wears unusual clothes like his savior. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're always welcome, Sir..." Ruby trailed off and didn't know his name.

"Gaius." Introducing himself in front of them and noticed his savior is staring at him with a calm look on her face.

"He can be trusted." She spoke up and smiles lightly. "He has faint magic inside of his body." Gaius froze and looked at them surprised.

"Please!" Ruby pleads. "We need help and no clue why we're here for a reason."

"One of our friends read an old ancient book and send us here for a reason." Thalia explained of their experience and Misaki shakes her head.

"Can we explain more private after we send this bandit to prison?" Misaki suggests. "It's not safe for us to speak outside."

* * *

Gaius lends them a cloak to hide their unusual clothes. He doesn't want them to gain more attention and asks a question of their purpose. He didn't expect his savior, Misaki, which is an unusual name, could detect magic inside of his body. Her companions, Ruby Luminous and Thalia Jones aren't surprised whether Misaki sense a warlock or not. It makes him curious and wanting to know how Misaki could detect something like that unless these three girls are witches.

"Have a seat." Gaius leads them his home and closes his door.

Thalia gulped of his room and covers her nose. The scent is too strong for her due to sensitive senses. Misaki is trying her best not to cover her nose but she couldn't do it. Both of them cover their noses whereas Ruby feels sorry because their senses are heightened compare to them.

"Misaki and Thalia have a sensitive smell." Ruby explained and noticed Gaius look. "Their senses are heightened compare to our normal senses."

"Who exactly are you girls? How did you sense that I have magic within me?" Gaius asks them with a curious look on his face.

"You wouldn't believe us, Sir Gaius." Misaki shakes her head. "What if we tell you we came from a different realm or world... called Earthland. Where most people are mages and have a unique talent of different magic."

"Earthland..." He muttered and a certain person comes from his mind. "Let me see your insignia."

They stared at each other with a startled look on their faces. It caught them off guard as he asks their insignia. From the look of Gaius' face, he knows something from where they are before. Ruby removes her scarlet leather to reveal her crimson Fairy Tail mark on her right shoulder.

"Who is the current Master? Is it Makarov Dreyar?" Gaius asks them curiously.

"How did you know my grandpa, Gaius?" Misaki questioned him. "I'm his granddaughter, Misaki Dreyar, S-Class Wizard and-"

"She's also one of the first youngest Ten Wizard Saints." Thalia spoke up in a proud tone and Misaki sighs heavily. "What? It's true."

"Such a talented girl." Misaki blushed at Gaius' compliments.

"How did you know Master Makarov, Gaius?" Ruby changes the subject.

"I've been to Fairy Tail before until King Uther disband all the magic here in Camelot." Gaius answered with a grim look on his face whereas they shared each other's look. "Makarov is one of my closest friends together with Precht Gaebolog."

A dark look appeared on Misaki's face while Ruby shared a worried look with Thalia. "He changes his name to Hades and creates a dark guild called Grimoire Hearts. They infiltrate our S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam back in 7 years ago." Misaki explained with a grim look on her face. She couldn't forget the face of Makarov's hurtful look as Hades betrays them all.

"Long story short." Thalia exhales. "After we manage to defeat them, a black dragon, Acnologia, one of the ruthless dragon we face. Nearly killed us all if it wasn't for a spell to trapped us inside for 7 years without aging."

"We're not here for telling you what happened to our pasts." She shakes her head. "We would like to know how we ended up here."

"What kind of spell did your old friend chant?" Gaius asks them knowing the girls doesn't want to explain further of their incidents.

"Our friend, Natsu... read an old ancient text." Misaki explained and exhales softly. "He snatches the book away from me before I have a chance to read it's context." She exhales and knowing it's pointless to get angry at the flame wizard.

"Did you know this incantation spell?"

"It's hard to pronounce but I know what it means." She stared at him with her usual calm look. "Three mages are going to aid the warlock. To help him fulfill his duty to protect the Once and Future King of Camelot. Their journey won't be easy as they face in every danger they encounter. The reincarnation shall become the wife of the Future King as she's going to purify the dark sorceress heart. Crystal maiden shall face her past to overcome as someone has the key to unleash her true potential."

"I can't believe you memorize everything so easily, Misaki." Thalia blinks her eyes with a surprised look on her face. She remembers back in Edolas her Princess, Misaki Light, Misaki's doppelgänger, is a royal Princess that has weak body whereas she's strong and has a lot of knowledge.

"It's an old language and hard for me to say it." Misaki laughs nervously. "Any ideas?"

"I don't know, my dear." Gaius stared at them with a sympathy look on his face. "You three are chosen to help this warlock and the future King of Camelot."

"The question is, who is the future King?" Ruby questions him. "We don't know any of this place at all."

"Well, my dears." Gaius smiles and willing to help them out especially Misaki is Makarov's granddaughter. He often visits Earthland to see him and the guild that are known number 1 Destructive Mages. "You three are Makarov's grandchildren and I made a promise whoever came to this land... I will help them out."

"Thank you, Gaius." Misaki thanked him. "We are forever in your debt." She bows at him politely.

"No need to worry, besides. It would be best to educate you girls." He vows to help them adjust to this world.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dragon's Call

_**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot - a boy that will in time father a legend. His name: Merlin.**_

* * *

_**~1 year later ~**_

Thalia is buying all the fruits and vegetables for their food. It's Wednesday as Gaius informed them they're going to have a visitor to live with them. She knows Gaius forgot about it today considering he often to be forgetful due to his old age.

Misaki is off on a journey to help those sick people at different land and they hope she could make it back today. Gaius taught her everything about medicine and potions to cure people as a physician. She hates violence and wanting to treat them than hurting anyone.

"For someone who is one of the strongest female in our guild, she sure is something." Muttering under her breath and smiles in amused. "At least she got away from courting in every male whereas Ruby and I face it everyday." She sighs heavily.

The moment they step in the Camelot, they have a lot of admirers especially Misaki. Misaki is the first female foreign girl who comes from a different country, has a lot of admirers due to her unique beauty. None of them knows that they're not from here but on Earthland. Ruby and Thalia are grateful for Misaki as she teaches them how to speak English properly in case they go different continent for different languages. What makes them more frustrated is not revealing they're mages or using magic in public. It irks them to find out Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot, is going to execute people who use magic in his Kingdom without hesitation.

Thalia is going to transform herself into a human whenever she goes on public. She has the ability to transform herself into a human and use aera magic whenever Thalia wants to fly.

She grows up older and never had a family until Princess Edolas Misaki taken her in to become her personal Knight. Thalia vowed herself to look after Princess Edolas Misaki and her husband, Arthur Marin because they treated her with love and loyal. Despite her status, they accept her who she is until Earthland, Misaki Dreyar showed herself up.

Thalia is hiding her anger look and controlling herself not to do anything rash especially she's not with Ruby or Misaki's side. She didn't notice a boy is standing right next to her for Thalia is consuming her own thoughts. "Let this serve as a lesson to all." Uther called out his people. "This man, Thomas James Collins, as adjudged guilty or conspiring to use enchantments and magic and pursuant to the Laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and Just King, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Thalia glances at the window to see Morgana is watching the scene unfold.

Herself, Thalia and Misaki are one of the King Ward's closest friend, Morgana, the moment Gaius introduced themselves to her. Morgana and her maid, Guinevere as she prefers to be called Gwen, are very close to each other. The four of them often to spend time for each other in their rare day offs. Morgana and Gwen didn't know they're mages and decided to keep their identity in secret.

Thalia gripping the handle of her basket tightly as the Executor lifting his ax up. Waiting for Uther's signal to cut off Thomas' head off. She closes her eyes and ignoring their gasps. "When I came to this land, this Kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther announced it.

A woman wailed loudly and Thalia knows this woman is close to Thomas. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you!" She yelled and glaring at Uther with hatred. "With your hatred and your ignorance... you took my son." Sobbing and filled with sadness for losing her only son. "I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth... a son for a son!"

Thalia widening her eyes in surprised and knowing she's going to have a revenge to kill Uther's son, Arthur Pendragon. "Seize her!" Uther commanded his Knights to capture the woman.

The woman is muttering an incantation that Thalia is not familiar with but could tell she has magic inside of her. She disappeared out of their sight by wind and Thalia couldn't help but feel uneasy of this woman. Someone is tapping her shoulder and turns around to see a boy close to Ruby's age is standing right next to her. His eyes are blue like a clear sky and wearing red neckerchief on his neck. His skin is fair as his outfit is a bit dirty due for the long journey.

"Excuse me. Where would I find Gaius the Court Physician?" He asks her nervously and Thalia smiled warmly at him.

"Gaius? I know him and lead you where he is." Thalia offered. "I've known him for a year as my friends work for him. Follow me." The boy follows her. "It must be unpleasant for you to see an execution today from your travel."

"How did you know that I came from a long journey?" The boy asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Your bag and haven't seen your face before." She answered with an amused look on her face. "Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Thalia and nice to meet you..."

"Merlin." He introduces himself in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin... despite the circumstances we saw today." She laughs nervously. "What brings you here in Camelot? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Merlin assured her. "My mother sends me to live Gaius and he's my Uncle. How did you know Gaius?"

"We save him from the bandits and surprised to find out he's one of grandpa's friend. Gaius saw their potential and taken them as an apprentice... well... for Ruby that is." She chuckles and smiles. "We know him for a year and he's a kind and caring person on Earth." Merlin sighs in relief and knowing there's nothing to be nervous to meet Gaius.

Thalia leads him inside of Gaius room and smiles to see Ruby is sketching. "Ruby, I'm back. We have a visitor."

"Visitor?" She looks up to see a boy is awkwardly standing right next to Thalia. "Gaius did say we have a visitor this Wednesday."

Thalia shakes her head. "I bet my salary that Gaius forgets today is Wednesday." She smiled. "Is Misaki here?"

"Not yet and hoping she won't spend more time to read after treating them." She smiles at Merlin and he returns the gestures. "I'm Ruby and you are?"

"Merlin." He introduces himself and Ruby nodded her head.

"I'll call Gaius." Ruby stands and looks up to see Gaius is on the second floor to find a book. "Gaius, you have a guest."

Gaius jumps in surprised and almost fall off the second floor. Merlin's eyes glowed yellow and using his powers to push the bed to let Gaius land safely on the mattress. The girls and Gaius look surprised to see Merlin can use magic. None of them notice Misaki see it as well silently.

"I- what did you just do?" Gaius demanded answers from Merlin. He knows none of the girls could able to move it cause their powers are different compared to them.

"Um..." Merlin stuttered and couldn't look into their eyes.

"Tell me!" He sits up straight and trying to stand up.

"Well, I-I have no idea what happened." He lied as they didn't believe him even one bit.

"If anyone had seen that-"

"Oh, no, that- that was nothing to do with me. That-"

"We know what it was." Gaius cuts him off. "We just want to know where you learned how to do it." Ruby and Thalia silently look surprised to see Misaki's arrival and giving them a silent nod not to reveal her appearance.

"No, I-"

"How is it you know magic?"

"I don't!" He shakes his head.

"Where did you study?" Gaius asks Merlin curiously and he inhales nervously. "Answer me!"

"I-I've never studied magic or been taught." Merlin answered.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I was born like this." Merlin answered.

"That's impossible." Gaius shakes his head. He knows Ruby and Misaki magic comes from whereas Thalia is not an exactly human but different species. "Who are you?"

"He's the guest and going to stay with you today, Gaius." Misaki spoke up and making Merlin and Gaius jumps in surprised to see her. "I'm sure you have a piece of evidence regarding Gaius stay." In her usual soft voice.

"Yeah!" He grabs his backpack and looking for a letter coming from his mother. "I have this letter." Giving it to him.

"I- I don't have my glasses." Gaius answered and Misaki smiles lightly.

"I'm Merlin." He introduces himself to Gaius and the unknown girl.

"Hunith's son!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Yes!" He smiles.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday." He spoke up bluntly and Misaki cleared her throat with her usual smile.

"Gaius, it seems like you forgot today is Wednesday." She smiles nervously. "You told us... Merlin is coming this Wednesday and making sure to come home today after treating people."

"Ahh... Misaki are you going to travel again after this?" Gaius questioned her curiously since she couldn't stay here for long and want to travel by curing people.

"Not this time, Ruru and Thalia wanting me to come back." She glances at the two girls. "I'll help you, if that would be okay, Gaius."

"Of course it is dear." He assured Misaki. Gaius didn't expect she's a fast learner to become like him as Court Physician. "Right then, Merlin. Misaki is going to show you where you put your belongings."

"Oh, you won't say anything about-" Merlin begins to feel nervous about revealing his magic right in front of them and report Uther about it.

"No." Gaius answered. "Although, Merlin... I should say thank you."

"Come on, Merlin." She urged him to follow her. "I'll show you where your room is whereas Thalia and Ruby are going to prepare dinner for us."

"Are you girls living here as well?" Merlin asks her curiously and looked surprised to see a foreign girl here in Camelot.

"The opposite building, Merlin." She opens the room. "Ruby, Thalia and I fix this bed just for you and it's not too much." She smiles and allowing Merlin to examine his room.

It's a simple room for Merlin and didn't expect his bed could be so comfortable enough to sleep. His bed is soft like cotton especially the blankets is smooth and silky as well. He only has one table with a candle and notices Misaki feels nervous about his new room.

"We don't exactly know your preferences... we just have to make sure your room is comfortable?" She smiles nervously and swaying back and forth lightly.

"This is great! Thank you, Misaki." Merlin smiles and feels grateful for what they did to him.

"You're welcome." She smiles and grateful to know Merlin likes his room. "I'll call you once the dinner is ready, Merlin."

"Thanks a bunch, Misaki."

"It's alright, Merlin."

* * *

"You mean to tell us Hunith wanted you to train Merlin to control his magic?" Misaki asks Gaius with her usual serene look on her face.

Gaius called the girls regarding Merlin's magic. He knows Merlin is involved in their destiny. "Yes." He informed them. "Hunith wanted us to protect Merlin as well from harm."

"This can be difficult for us considering our magic is the total opposite, Gaius." Thalia pointed out and showing her true form being Exceed. She's a pure white cat as her eyes are green like a forest. "We are mages with different abilities. To train him is useless to us."

"I know." He sighs heavily. "I want you three to look after Merlin as well."

"We don't have a choice." Misaki lacing her two hands together. "He has magic like us and unpredictable not knowing when he's going to use it."

"We have to make sure his magic is not out of control." Ruby pointed out and feels worried about Merlin. "We can keep an eye for him." She assured Gaius.

"Thank you girls." He sighs in relief. "Are you three going to tell Merlin of your origins?"

"Not now." Misaki shakes her head. "We don't need him to get overwhelmed just for a day."

Thalia's ears twitch and reverting herself back to human. "He's coming." She informed them.

"Ah, good morning, Merlin." Ruby greeted him with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was fantastic." Merlin answered happily. "Thank you, girls, for decorating my bed."

"Wanted to make yourself comfortable, Merlin." Misaki is going to prepare egg omelet for Merlin. "Do you have any food allergies, Merlin?"

"Nothing at all." Merlin shakes his head.

"I'll prepare breakfast for you in 5 minutes." She started to cook breakfast.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius informed him and Merlin laughs nervously with pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry." Ruby shakes her head in amused and finished her orange juice.

"Here you go..." Misaki handed him his breakfast. "Egg omelet and fresh orange juice."

"Wow... I can't believe you cook something so fancy, Misaki." Merlin commented and Misaki chuckled.

"Fancy or not, we should all be grateful for what we eat." Misaki spoke up in a soft tone. "Gaius, I'm going to give a sleeping draught to Morgana."

"Be careful of those men, Misaki." Gaius warned her and she sighs heavily. "I've been receiving lots of courtship from you, Ruby and Thalia."

"I will and reject their offer as usual." Waving them off and closing the door softly.

"Ah, boys..." Thalia sighs heavily. "Another day to run away from them."

"Few men are asking for us courting." Ruby explained it to Merlin seeing his confused look. "Mostly it's Misaki and she knows how to avoid them silently."

Gaius took the opportunity to drop the bucket of water on the floor. Merlin sees it and stops it using his magic. Gaius gasps and he drops it.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asks Merlin curiously. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells." Merlin answered and shaking his head whereas Thalia and Ruby believe him.

"So what did you do?" Ruby asks him with a curious look on her face.

"There must be something." Gaius pointed out.

"It just happens." Merlin answered and didn't notice Thalia and Ruby shared a look. He grabs the mop and cleans the wet floor.

"Well, we'd better keep you out of trouble aside from these girls been chased by boys." He grumbled and Thalia sighs heavily.

"For the last time Gaius... we didn't ask for it and there are more pretty girls than us." Thalia pointed out.

"Aside from your rare white hair and Ruby's copper hair." He spoke up bluntly. "Let's not forget Misaki's foreign beauty from Japan."

"Well... it happens." She shrugged and stretches her body. "Still have to tend the flowers, see you later." Thalia waves them off.

"Thalia is now off." Gaius chuckled. "You can help me until I find some paid work for you." Grabbing some medicines. "Here- hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival. And this is for sir Olwen. He's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once. Ruby is going to help you out."

"We can do it later after you eat, Merlin." Ruby suggested and Merlin nodded his head.

Merlin eats his omelet and he feels the bliss of the food. He eats more of the omelet and Ruby chuckles seeing him stuff all the food like a chipmunk. Gulping down the food and smiles sheepishly at Ruby and Gaius. "Her food is delicious. What did she put on the eggs?"

"Onions, tomatoes, garlic, ham and cheese." Ruby answered. "We usually take turns whoever cooks for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"I should say thanks for cooking delicious food." He smiles and grateful to gain new friends like them.

"She's going to appreciate it. Let's go." Ruby urge him to follow her.

"And Merlin?" Gaius called him before they could go. "I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed. Ruby, please look after him." Giving her a pointed look and she smiles.

"I'm not his babysitter, Gaius. I'm sure he can look after himself." Ruby assured the elder.

* * *

"How did you meet Thalia and Misaki, Ruby?" Merlin asks her curiously and she looks at him with an innocent look.

"Before I met Thalia, Misaki saw me that I save the vendor from the horse rampage." Ruby answered and swinging her arms lightly. "Misaki was surprised by how I act on impulse without thinking about the consequences."

"I bet she almost have a heart attack on that." He commented with a smirk on his face not knowing the whole story about their meetings.

"She didn't but only observe." They turned around to find where Olwen lives. "Misaki saw my potential and congratulate me for saving the vendor from the horses."

"Thalia?" He only receives a nervous laugh from her. "What's wrong about Thalia?"

"Let's just say... she nearly killed me and assuming I was her enemy when we first met." She rubs her neck. "Thalia realizes her mistakes and asks for forgiveness."

"That was an unexpected turn out of events." He shakes his head and Ruby knocks the door.

"Believe me, it was." She smiles politely at the man. "We brought you your medicine." Ruby informed him.

"Here." Merlin handed the medicine to Olwen and Ruby nudges his shoulder giving him a look. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at-" Olwen ignores it. "I'm sure it's fine." He smiled nervously and Ruby nodded her head stiffly.

After their rounds, Ruby is touring the Camelot as a tour guide for Merlin. "Where's the target?" They stopped and Ruby looks surprised to see the Prince itself, Arthur Pendragon, is with his Knights and his manservant, Morris.

"There, sir?" Morris asks Arthur nervously and Ruby feels worried about him.

"It's into the sun."

"Well, it's not that bright."

"A bit like you then?" He asks sarcastically and the Knights laugh.

"I'll put the target down the other end, shall I, Sir?" Morris asks the blond Prince. He moves the target towards the wall.

"Teach him a lesson."

"This'll teach him." He muttered his men and throws a dagger on the target whereas Morris moves it.

"Hey, hang on!" Morris exclaimed and feels nervous about getting himself killed by a dagger.

Ruby clenches Merlin's back and feels worried about Morris well-being. Merlin notices her fear and placing his arms above her's to calm Ruby down. It didn't ease Ruby much and looking at Merlin as he smiles in reassurance.

"Don't stop." Arthur told his manservant.

"Here?" Morris asks him.

"I told you to keep moving."

"Merlin, I'm scared of his well-being." Ruby whimpered and wanting to use her magic so badly but knowing Misaki could sense it. She tried her best to calm her celestial spirits down sensing their Mistress is in distress.

"I'll stop him, don't worry." Merlin assured her.

Arthur throws the dagger at the target. "Come on, run!" He urges his manservant to run. Morris runs while holding the target and not knowing Misaki is watching them with a calm look on her face.

"We want some moving-target practice."

Morris drops the target and Merlin stops it. He looks up and surprised to see Ruby is standing right next to an unknown young man. "Hi. Come on, that's enough." Merlin informed the blond man and Ruby don't like the idea where this thing going.

"What?" Arthur asks the man.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin informed him and Ruby cringed and didn't understand what she says in a different language under her breath.

Arthur approaches them and knows this copper-haired girl is Ruby, one of Gaius apprentice. "Do I know you?" He asks arrogantly.

"Uh, I'm Merlin." Introduces himself in front of him and the other Knights. Raises his arms to shake his hand.

"So I don't know you." Ignoring his arm.

"No." He lowers it.

"Yet you called me **'friend'**." He pointed out bluntly.

Merlin nods his head. "That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin commented sarcastically.

**"Baka (idiot)."** Ruby whispered lowly and helping Morris to stand up.

Arthur chuckles. "Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" He asks him sarcastically.

"No." Merlin answered.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why?" He scoffs. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"You have no idea." Merlin ignores Ruby warning look.

"Be my guest." Mocking him. "Come on. Come on! Come on." Merlin swings his arm at Arthur but he twisted his arm on his back. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

Merlin grunts. "Who do you think you are, the King?" He asks sarcastically and Ruby guessed Merlin has no clue who the blond boy is.

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur answered with a smug look on his face. "Sent him away." His Knights takes Merlin away from prison.

"Don't you think you're being too far, Sire?" Ruby smiles in relief to see Misaki finally showed up. "Forcing Morris to run while holding the target whereas you throw a dagger." She asks in her usual soft tone.

"Who might you be, my lady?" Arthur asks and looked surprised to see her rare beauty. Her eyes are an oval shape as the shape of her face is a heart.

"My name doesn't matter whether you know it or not." Misaki spoke up bluntly as her expression remains neutral. "For someone who came from royalty, you don't earn my respect. How am I suppose to respect you? When you treating us like an object without remorse."

"You're talking a Prince here, I suggest you stop." Arthur threatened her and she didn't show any fears or intimidated by him.

"Throw me to prison as well? You couldn't stand it because no one told you as they feared you?" She asks as if daring him to do it. "You couldn't accept the fact that you're hot-tempered, sexist, arrogant and narcissistic? Do it and I dare you, Arthur Pendragon." Misaki shakes her head ignoring their looks. "Let's go, Ruru."

**"Ha-hai! (Ye-yes!)"** She answered in Japanese and none of them know what it means. Ruby follows Misaki and they didn't expect this Asian girl has a sharp tongue behind her calm look.

"Wah! Misaki and Ruby run!" They turn around to see Thalia is being chased by few men to court her.

"Tha-Thalia?" Ruby stuttered and feels nervous seeing a lot of men chasing the white-haired girl.

"Alas, our chase game starts." Misaki chuckles and looking at Ruby with an amused look on her face. "See you at our destination?"

"You always think this amusing, Misaki." She sighs heavily and Misaki giggles.

"See ya." She salutes and blending in other people then disappeared out of her sight.

"Better run and tell Gaius about Merlin." Ruby runs silently and blends in the shadow to avoid men chasing her as well.

* * *

"I can't believe you say that to Prince Arthur, Misaki." Gwen commented and couldn't believe she has a sharp tongue behind her calm personality. "You're lucky enough he didn't throw you to jail. Morgana couldn't stop laughing at Prince Arthur's priceless reaction for what you said."

"He deserves it anyway." Misaki shrugged while holding a book in her arms. "You need to stand up yourself. That's what mama, papa, brothers and grandpa use to tell me that."

"For someone who earns a title as Court Physician early, you act like a royal Princess, Misaki." Nudging her shoulder as Thalia and Ruby shared a look.

"Am I?" Misaki chuckles if only they know she is one of the Princess on Earthland from Fiore. "Hard to imagine since I'm a commoner."

Thalia coughs lightly to avoid laughter at Misaki's secret of being the 3rd Princess of the Dreyar Family. "Are you going for the feast tonight, Gwen?" She asks Gwen curiously.

"Yes, are you girls joining as well?" She questioned them. "Morgana needs us."

"We will and trying out best to avoid getting court in the middle of the feast." Ruby shivered. "We need a rest."

Gwen feels pity for them since they run non-stop whenever the boys sees them. "Is that your friend, over there?" She asks and points where Merlin is in the stocks whereas the children throws rotten fruits and vegetables at him.

"Yeah, Gaius pulled some strings and that's his punishment." Thalia explained and feels sorry for Merlin. "We should go and see him."

"Yeah." Ruby agrees and approached him. "This is the only thing Gaius manage to do it, Merlin. It's better than getting hanged." Grabbing her handkerchief and removes the rotten fruits and vegetables all over his head.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." Gwen introduces herself to Merlin. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right." Merlin exhales softly. "Well, I'm Merlin... " Shaking his hands at Gwen. "Although most people just call me **'idiot'**."

"No, no, no, I saw what you did." Gwen glances at the Asian girl who's busy reading her novel out of nowhere. "You are so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away- you weren't going to beat him." Gwen assured him and looking at Misaki with a pointed look. "This girl knows how to humiliate boys."

"You do, Misaki?" Merlin asks Misaki with a surprised look on his face. It's hard to imagine an innocent Misaki could humiliate boys.

"I beat them to a swordfight because they're making fun of my sword is different compares to them." Misaki defended herself. "Not only swordfight but also I can fight them hand-to-hand combat and acrobatic. I hate violence but I hate people hurting innocent ones."

"Don't underestimate her looks, Merlin." Ruby commented. "Girls or boys, Misaki doesn't care as long as they stop bothering. I'm glad Misaki didn't beat Arthur or she'll face worse than you, Merlin."

"I could beat him too!" Merlin exclaimed and the girls stared at him with an amused look on their faces.

"You think?" Thalia asks him with a smirk on her face.

"Because you don't look like one of these big muscly kind of fellows." Gwen commented bluntly.

"Thanks." Merlin gives them a pointed look.

"No! No. I'm sure you're stronger than you look." Gwen assured him. "It's just Arthur's one of these real rough, tough save-the-world kind of men, and well..."

"What?"

"You don't look like that." She spoke up bluntly and Thalia chuckles then earned a flick of the ear by Ruby.

"Whether you have muscles or not, Merlin." Ruby spoke up with a smile on her face. "The most important is you have a heart. Willing to risk and protect someone whether it's a stranger or not."

"That's a nice thing to say to me, Ruby." Merlin smiles and Ruby blushes lightly. "But I'm in disguise." They laugh and the three mages know what Merlin means behind his words.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him, Merlin." Misaki spoke up and closes her book gently. "It's not everyday to have the courage and speak Arthur like that."

"Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero." Thalia commented.

"Oh yeah?" Merlin asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes." Ruby nodded her head.

Merlin notices the children are back carrying rotten vegetables. "Oh, excuse me, ladies. My fans are waiting." He commented sarcastically and Misaki giggles.

The girls left Merlin alone to suffer his punishment.

* * *

Misaki hums in deep thought as Thalia reports of Uther execute Thomas James Collins and the mother is going to have revenge. To kill Uther's son, Arthur. "That explains why I sense dark magic here in Camelot." Misaki spoke up in a low tone with her rare unusual serious look.

"She's still here?" Ruby asks and looks worried.

"I would be lying if I say no, Ruru." With a grim look on her face and crosses her arms. "We have to be on high alert, who knows what will happen-"

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" They heard Arthur's arrogant voice.

"Not them again." Thalia groaned and was glad Misaki and her family aren't acting like Arthur's attitude.

"Aw, don't run away." Arthur groaned and the three mages approached Merlin.

"Ah, Merlin. There you are, we've been looking all over for you." Thalia lied and didn't want Merlin to get in trouble again than he already has.

"From you?" Merlin asks Arthur and ignoring the girls.

"Ah, thank God." Arthur ignores Misaki's calculated hazel eyes. "I thought you were dead as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you, you're an ass." Merlin spoke up bluntly and face him. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? You got your daddy's men to protect you?" He asks Arthur sarcastically.

Arthur laughs. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." Ruby resist facepalming herself of Merlin's stubborn attitude.

"Merlin, we have to ignore him." Ruby spoke up and grabbing his arms. "This is what he wants, to humiliate you in front of people."

"Aren't you going to stop him, Misaki?" Thalia whispered at Misaki.

"They remind me of Natsu and Gray." Misaki whispered back. "Let's see." Thalia couldn't help but wonder why Misaki feels cold towards Arthur and his father. There's more reason behind aside from executing people who use magic.

"You should listen to the little girl, Merlin." That makes Merlin snapped and calling Ruby a little girl from Arthur is out of the line.

Merlin removes his jacket and hands it to Ruby. "Merlin!" Ruby cried out his name worriedly and he ignores her.

"Here you go, big man." Arthur handed Merlin the mace. "Come on, then." He swings his mace. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

Misaki remained neutral and watching this scene unfold whereas Ruby stared at them worriedly. Merlin had enough of getting himself in trouble especially it involves Arthur. Why can't this boy stay out of trouble?

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asks sarcastically.

Misaki smiles in amused and didn't expect Merlin had enough courage to say terrible things towards the Prince himself. Arthur scoffs. "You can't address me like that."

"Sorry." Merlin didn't look sincere at all. "How long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?" He asks sarcastically and Ruby groaned.

"Does he has a death wish?" Ruby asks with a disbelief look on her face. "He's worse than Natsu."

"Natsu is hot-tempered and loves brawling, Ruru." Misaki pointed out and crossing her arms. "Natsu loves getting himself in trouble."

"Merlin and Natsu together..." Thalia muttered and shivers in fear. "That would be a catastrophe." Ruby laughs nervously and couldn't help but agree with her the idea of them are together would lead trouble.

Merlin ducks at the mace and Arthur continues to swing it.

"Come on then, Merlin."

"Come on."

Everyone are cheering their fight between Arthur and Merlin whereas Thalia and Ruby are worried about him. Merlin uses his magic to tangle the mace on the scythe but Arthur manages to detach it. Arthur continues to approach Merlin and having no idea he uses magic to move the crate and hits his feet badly. Grunting in pain and swings his mace at Merlin and he uses his magic to pull the rope on Arthur by tripping him off.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin questioned Arthur and manage to grab his mace back.

"To you?" Arthur scoffs.

"Do you?"

"Do you want to give up?" Arthur stumbles on the bucket and fell over.

Gaius sees everything and Merlin gets distracted seeing his caretaker. Arthur takes the opportunity to grab the broom and trying to knock Merlin down. Misaki shows up of nowhere and slicing the brooms faster than a speed of light by her katana.

"Enough of this fight." Misaki spoke up in a calm tone but her look is giving them a warning if they dare to disobey her. "You two are grown-ups, not a 3-year-olds who throws tantrum." She gives one of the Knights her unusual cold look making them froze. "Do it and I dare you."

Arthur clears his throat and never in his whole life feels terrified of this girl whom he just met. He can tolerate Morgana but Misaki? She's different behind her usual calm personality. "Let him go." He informed the Knights and letting Merlin go from their grasps. "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin." Glancing at Misaki and the two girls behind her. "Including you three as well. I can't quite put my finger on it."

* * *

Gaius couldn't help but feel furious and fear to Merlin. Merlin uses his magic in public whereas the three girls didn't stop him from fighting Arthur.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius asks Merlin in a stern voice.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin spoke up and Ruby clears her throat.

"Misaki also say nasty things to Arthur as well." Ruby told them and Misaki just shrugged and didn't deny it.

"You did what!?" Misaki and Thalia nearly cringed at Gaius loudness.

"She said Arthur about treating us like an object without remorse and also..." Ruby gulped and playing her fingers nervously. "Misaki also said that he's hot-tempered, sexist, arrogant and narcissistic Prince and you don't earn my respect." Merlin chuckles and completely amused at Misaki's harsh words whereas Gaius feels like going to pass out.

"Misaki Lillian Dreyar!" Gaius glared at the girl and she didn't feel ashamed of her actions. "You're lucky enough you didn't get in jail." He could see Makarov's fierce and bold nature behind her calm attitude.

"I dare him." Misaki spoke up and stared at Gaius. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Why am I not surprised? You fearless brat." He grumbled under his breath. "Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good, not for idiotic pranks."

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk." Merlin snapped.

"Then by now, you should know how to control yourself." Gaius told him.

"I don't want to. If I can't use magic, what have I got?" The three girls flinch of his anger. "I'm just a nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Goes to his room and slams the door.

"Merlin..." Ruby looks worried about Merlin.

"We should treat his injury." Misaki spoke up. "It would be the best time to reveal him about us." Grabbing the bucket of water.

"Including the fact that you're a royal Princess as well?" Gaius asks her curiously and she nodded her head.

"We will drop that once he noticed about it." She smiles and knocks Merlin door twice. "Merlin, may we come in?" They only receive a grumble from Merlin and comes in.

"Sit up. Take your shirt off." Gaius ordered the boy and Merlin sits up then removing his top.

"It would be stupid to ask how you are... since you injure yourself from the fight." Thalia commented and Ruby elbowed her lightly.

Merlin chuckles at Thalia's blunt words. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No." Gaius answered and allowing Misaki to pat Merlin's back gently as she could to avoid him getting hurt more.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" He asks in a sad tone and Thalia smiles in sympathy.

"You shouldn't think of that Merlin." Thalia spoke up in a soft tone. "You're not a monster. What we have seen in you is a boy who has a brave heart. Willing to protect the people he cares before himself."

"But then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." Merlin pleads at them.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius spoke up and glances at the girls.

"If you can't tell me, no one can."

"Please give us a moment, Gaius." Misaki spoke up and Gaius nodded his head.

"I'll leave him into your hands, girls." Gaius patted Misaki's head and leaves them alone.

Misaki exhales softly and stared at Merlin's blue eyes. "Before we start, can you promise us something, Merlin?" She asks Merlin with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I swear on my life. You girls keep my secret and it's my turn to keep yours as well." Merlin vows with a determined look on his face.

"Have you ever heard Earthland before?" Ruby questioned him curiously.

"Ah- yes. I heard it's from a different realm where warlocks and witches live in harmony to someone who doesn't have magic." Merlin answered and remembering one of his closest friend who often walks in naked without his clothes on.

They shared each other look and wondering how Merlin knows Earthland. "We came from Earthland. We're mages, Merlin." Misaki answered.

"You-you-you girls use magic?" Merlin stuttered and couldn't believe he and his friend aren't the only ones who can use magic as well.

"I obtain this long lost magic called Dragon Slayer magic." Misaki explained in her situation. "Dragon Slayer magic contains different elements. I am Water Dragon Slayer and control water."

"You slay dragons?" Misaki laughs and shakes her head. "What's so funny about it?"

"I was raised by my foster mother named Umi. She was a Water dragon and taught me to use magic." She explained while Merlin looks shocked the idea of her getting train by a dragon. "We don't exactly slay dragons. We understood them and learned how to use their magic for a good purpose. Not only she taught me offensive and defensive magic but also healing as well."

"You use your magic to heal people whenever you're off?" Merlin asks her curiously.

"No. Healing conserve a huge amount of magic depending on how badly your illness or injuries are." She places her arm on Merlin's back. "For example, **U~ōtādoragon: Yashi o iyasu (Water dragon: heal palm)**." Demonstrating her magic. Blue magic circle with a sign of a dragon and heals Merlin wounds.

"Wow..." Merlin looks at his back and was amazed by her magic.

"Misaki can manipulate water and in short words. Throwing magic water on her didn't effect on her." Ruby explained. "Throw any spells that relate water and Misaki can eat it but not her magic. The water allows her to restore her magic and strength."

"You and Thalia?" Merlin asks the two girls.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard." Ruby answered proudly and holding her 12 scarlet keys and 5 silver keys. "It allows me to summon powerful spirit keys."

"How come they have different colors?"

"Scarlet and gold are rare ones." Misaki explained. "Gold keys can summon 12 Zodiacs whereas scarlet keys can summon 12 Chinese Zodiac animals."

"They're rare to find unlike the silver keys as well." Ruby spoke up. "Silver keys are usually common to find them easily. Gold or scarlet are rare because it's hard for a Celestial Wizard-like me to obtain them."

"How can you summon them?" Ruby smiles and shaking her head. "You're being secretive are you?" He smiled in amused.

"You're going to see them soon." She assured them. "I also have one of the lost magic called Crystal make." She raises her palm and creates a crystal maroon rose.

"Wow." Ruby handed Merlin her crystal rose. "This is amazing, Thalia?" Looking at the white-haired girl.

"Sorry to break your bubbles but I'm not exactly human." A huge magic white circle below Thalia's feet as her whole body glowed in the light. She's getting smaller as the size of the cub bear and revealing herself a feline cat. White fur wearing a black dress as her eyes are green like a forest. "I'm an Exceed. That's what my kin is called for."

"You're a cat!?" Merlin jumps out in surprise to see Thalia's true form.

"Yeah! I use transformation magic to turn myself into a human to blend in and aera magic. Aera magic allows the user to summon his or her white angelic wings to fly." Thalia uses her aera magic to reveal her white angelic wings and fly herself over to Merlin. "Now you know why we keep our secret."

"You guys have someone to guide and teach you on how to use magic." Merlin feels jealous of them and Misaki shakes her head.

"Yes but in the end... we learn how to train ourselves independently to surpass our mentor." Misaki spoke up and patting his bare shoulders. "You were born with magic and cast it naturally without someone. You have this magic for a reason."

"Each one of us has our own purpose. Why we have magic inside of our body?" Ruby strokes her spirit keys on her right waist covers with a black leather bag. "We couldn't answer those question but only yourself, Merlin."

"Your wounds are healed except sore body." Misaki changes the subject and smiles at Merlin. "You can put your shirt back, Merlin."

"Thank you." Merlin thanked them. "For sharing this... I always thought..."

"It's fine." Thalia assured him. "You have us, Merlin."

"If Gaius failed to control your magic... we can try and help you out despite our abilities are different from yours." Ruby suggested and Merlin smiles widely.

"I owe you, girls, a lot." He shakes his head and couldn't believe they're willing to help him despite they're from a different realm. "I don't know how to repay you back."

"Just being a good friend is more than enough for us, Merlin." Ruby spoke in a soft tone and Merlin blushed lightly. "We're going to prepare dinner soon. We'll leave you alone." The girls leave Merlin alone and he couldn't help but missing his Ice mage friend.

"I wonder if Gray knows them." He hums and putting on his shirt back. "I haven't seen their insignia same as his."

* * *

Misaki walks in the banquet wearing her blue gown courtesy one of Ruby's spirit, Miaka the Illusionist, makes gowns and dresses for Ruby, Misaki and Thalia. She only wears a simple blue gown as her hair is unusual down instead of tying it up in a bun everyday. Ruby braided the right side of her head and uses a butterfly clip from her dearest eldest brother, Sora. Sora gives this special hairclip to his only sister in their family because it representing her personality. Being kind, endure all the hardship she faces whether it is good or bad, hope and life.

Sora died of being murder by someone and makes Misaki closed off her emotions. Never expressing herself how she feels all those negative emotions but to keep it inside. Misaki adores all her brothers despite she's the only female of all her siblings. Masking her emotions by smiling and remained calm as none of them could tell whether it is true or fake. The only ones who could see the real her are her family and the guild.

"God have mercy..." Arthur muttered and couldn't take his eyes off Misaki.

Thalia smirked hearing Arthur's comment and decided to keep it to herself. She frowned lightly and whenever they mention about Uther or Arthur, Misaki's look turned into cold and hatred towards them. "I wonder what makes Misaki hates them so much aside from slaughtering witches and warlocks." Whispering low enough under her breath.

Morgana sighs heavily and glaring at Misaki playfully as she returned with a nervous smile. "You stole my spotlight, Misaki." She groaned and Misaki shakes her head.

"I'm just a commoner and young Court Physician, Morgana. Nothing more." Misaki lied and wanting to keep her royalty secret from them.

"A beautiful one who's being chased by Knights especially Ruby and Thalia as well." She teased and Misaki shrugged. "You know... Arthur is still pouting the fact of how you manage to slice off the broom fast."

"Men are being sexist and women needs to learn how to defend herself without relying on anyone." Misaki spoke up and smiles. "You look lovely, Morgana. I didn't steal your spotlight."

"You did." She playfully rolls her eyes. "The gown suits you. Simple and elegant... just like you."

"Thank you." She thanked Morgana and the orchestra plays allowing everyone to know Uther arrives.

Everyone goes to their respective seats. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity." Uther informed them. "It has brought the Kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Everyone clapping their hands but Misaki froze lightly.

"What is it?" Ruby whispered at Misaki worriedly since she's the only one who can sense an evil presence.

"Remember I told you that I sense dark and evil magic around here?" Misaki whispered back. "That's her. Why would Uther invite an elder lady to sing?" Blinking her eyes and wondering why she could see an old lady is singing in front of them.

"Lady Helen?" Merlin whispered back and hearing their conversation. "She's not old, Misaki."

"The artificial eyes." Ruby whispered back and looking at Merlin and Thalia. "You're not affected to see an imposter who tries to pretend with."

"Artificial eyes?" He asks them curiously.

"I was blind before and grandpa asks one of his old friends, to cure my sight back." Misaki explained. "My eyes are too late to heal and she transplants the artificial ones that allows me to see again."

"Not only you could see but also null some of the things that you are immune at." Thalia pointed out. "We have to stop her. If that is the lady-" Everyone started to sleep as Merlin, Thalia, Ruby and Misaki covers their ears to tune out her singing.

"We have to save them before she could kill them." Misaki told them and looking at the chandelier. "Merlin, drop the chandelier." Noticing the fake Helen is going to throw a dagger at Arthur.

Merlin's eyes glowed and dropping the chandelier. Everyone starting to awake as they covered cobwebs. The fake Helen showed her true appearance to reveal the same lady who threatens to kill Uther's son. The elder lady throws a dagger before her last breath towards Arthur and Merlin pushed down Arthur. Misaki goes in front of the royal family and grabs her katana underneath her gown quickly and deflects the dagger without hesitation. She may loathe them but they don't deserve to get murdered.

"You saved my boy's life." Uther spoke up and couldn't believe the boy and the Asian girl save his son life. Sheathing her sword back to its original place and looking at them with a calm look on her face. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well-" Merlin stuttered and Misaki shakes her head.

"Don't be so modest. You two shall be rewarded." Uther told them.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness." Merlin politely denies it and Misaki nodded her head.

"It's more than enough for me to become a Court Physician and working alongside Gaius, my Lord." Misaki spoke up and didn't want to be rewarded.

"No, absolutely." He shakes his head. "This merits something quite special." Uther spoke up.

"Well..." Merlin trailed off.

"You two shall be awarded with a position in the royal household." Uther patted Arthur's shoulder. "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant and personal Court Physician." He declared.

"Father." Arthur looks horrified the idea of Merlin being his manservant and Misaki being his own personal Court Physician.

Misaki paled the idea of him being personal Court Physician. She also knows Merlin and Arthur hate each other guts. Ruby, Thalia and Gwen feel sympathy to Misaki and Merlin since they are working under Arthur from now on.


	3. Chapter 2 Valiant Part 1

Misaki and Ruby are watching Merlin and Arthur far from them. Arthur asks Merlin to spar him knowing Merlin has no chance to win against the blond Prince. The girls know Merlin is lack of fighting skills whereas Arthur has battle experience. They know the results of Arthur is going to win this spar fight.

"Ready?" Arthur asks Merlin.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asks Arthur.

"Not really." He answered bluntly and swinging his sword.

"This is too painful to watch, Misaki." Ruby groaned and didn't like to watch them fight.

"Why are you here in the first place, Ruru?" Misaki asks her curiously while reading the book out of nowhere.

"Thalia takes over my work and allowing me to be with you guys." Ruby answered. "Why can't you just spar Arthur, Misaki? I mean, you're skilled in swords just like my sister, Erza. Please?" She pleads and winced seeing Merlin got knocked out.

"I will." She closes her book gently. "You owe me a melon bread." Misaki sighs heavily.

"Thank you, Misa-chan!" Ruby thanked her happily.

Misaki runs and do a backflip and kicks Arthur back. "Ow!" Arthur yelled in pain of the sudden attack. Turning around to see it was Misaki who kick his back and holding her own sword.

"You torture Merlin enough, Pendragon." Misaki spoke up and runs quickly to raise her swords before he had a chance to talk.

Arthur clashes his sword against her and pushes Misaki roughly. Misaki just backflips while holding her sword. He didn't expect Misaki could be skilled in sword behind her Court Physician. She didn't say anything just run and faking to attack Arthur and he took the bait for it. Misaki jumps over Arthur and kicks his back again. Discarding his sword and Misaki takes it and crosses the sword on Arthur's neck. Arthur breaths heavily whereas Misaki didn't just remain calm as usual.

"I may have no armor but I can still defeat you, Pendragon." Pulls the swords off towards him. "You want to train? I'll give you one."

* * *

Ruby is with Merlin to see Gaius and Thalia since Misaki gives Arthur a hell training. Merlin and Ruby feel sorry for Arthur to see the other side of Misaki. Who knew Misaki can be ruthless to train someone especially she hates Pendragon family.

"So how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asks Merlin curiously and noticing Misaki is not with them. "Where's Misaki?"

"She is training with Arthur." Ruby answered and laughs nervously. "I kind of regret to ask Misaki to take Merlin's place to help Arthur out for his tournament."

"That is a sight you don't see everyday." Thalia clicking her tongue. "A female Physician trains the blond Prince himself." She snickers and didn't bother to transform as a human since Merlin knows her identity.

Merlin slaps his head lightly. "Do you hear clanging?" He asks them curiously and they shake their heads then smiles in amused.

"No." Ruby shakes her head. "You wear the helmet too long when you spar Arthur. It's like you're wearing a bell and waiting for it to ring by someone else."

"At least Misaki kicks his ass." Merlin smiles widely and liking Misaki even more for showing her fighting skills against Arthur. "You should've seen how Misaki fight. It's like she's dancing." It's not everyday to see a girl gets defeated by a boy from a swordfight.

"Misaki hates violence but she's one of the strongest female Wizard we have." Thalia spoke up proudly and feeling a bit upset for not showing up today. "How was your spar to Arthur, Merlin?"

"It was horrible." He groaned and manage to removes the armor of his body. Ruby is massaging Merlin's stiff shoulders. "And I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan!" He recites an incantation to pull the spellbook close.

"Oi!" Gaius slaps Merlin's head angrily. "What have I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." Merlin defended himself and glaring at Thalia. "How come she reveals herself as an Exceed whereas I don't?"

"Don't get me to involve of this, Merlin." Thalia shakes her head. "It tires me out and I need to conserve my magic." She pointed out.

"Never mind your arms or ignoring the fact she's a feline." He rolls his eyes. "Thalia is small and able to hide whereas you don't. What do I do if you get caught?" Gaius asks Merlin.

"What would you do?" Merlin questioned him back.

"You just make sure it doesn't happen, for all our sake." Gaius gives the girls a pointed look.

"I can't control my spirits, Gaius." Ruby raises her arms. "They have their own will and use magic whenever I'm stuck in a difficult situation." She grabs Merlin's arm and stretches it lightly.

"Can't blame them." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Misaki and I save Arthur from being killed and we end up as his servant and personal Court Physician. How is that fair?" Merlin asks.

"Life is not fair, I say." Thalia commented and Gaius glares at her. "Hehe~!" She giggles.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know. It might be fun." Gaius commented and Thalia scoffs.

"Yeah, fun." Thalia commented sarcastically and Merlin smirks.

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? Let's not forget how he orders Misaki to check his health every now and then." He shakes his head. "You should hear our list of duties being manservant and Court Physician."

"We all have our duties, Merlin." Ruby spoke up and massaging Merlin's hand gently. "Even Arthur."

"It must be tough for him. With all the girls and the glory." He sighs in satisfaction and smiles gratefully at Ruby for massaging him.

"He is a future King. People expect so much of him." Gaius spoke up. "He's under a lot of pressure."

"Agh. That makes two of us." He muttered as Ruby and Thalia shared each other's look.

"What's taking Misaki so long?" Thalia changes the subject. "She didn't kill Arthur, is she?" Merlin chuckled.

"I'm not surprised if she snapped and beat him brutally." Merlin may not know Misaki very well but he could tell she's close to snap Arthur.

"Hey, Ruby." She hums and looking at Merlin curiously. "How come Misaki called it Lost magic of her ability including yours as well?"

"It's an extinct magic been lost centuries ago." Ruby answered. "Misaki is one of the first generations who's been taught magic by a dragon."

"There are other Dragon Slayer as well?" Gaius asks her curiously and Ruby nodded her head.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"What about your case, Ruby?"

"Mine is... complicated." She sighs and not wanting to reveal her stories yet. "I'll tell you when the time comes." Merlin nodded his head seeing her uncomfortable expression and not wanting to push Ruby any further.

"You should've seen how Misaki fought Arthur while wearing a dress!" Merlin gushed over Misaki's fighting skills like a fangirl. "She didn't care whether her dress rips or not."

"Someone is gushing over Misaki's fight." Thalia snickers at Merlin's fangirling mode. "Misaki brother's taught her how to fight by wearing a dress in case there's an ambush on a special occasion."

"She always wears leggings or shorts underneath her dress." Ruby commented. "Misaki didn't even care what she wears as long as she fights."

* * *

For someone like Misaki who's small but a strong woman. She's brutal to train someone and Arthur starting to regret this session with Misaki. He didn't expect she could be so quick like a cheetah and her fighting style is different compares to them.

"Take off your shirt, Pendragon." Arthur froze and decided to tease her. He didn't even care his sore body is begging to rests.

"Didn't know you're desperate to see me shirtless, Misaki." He smirked and removing his shirt.

"I'll place this leaves in your back to soothe your sore body." Misaki explained and ignoring his teasing.

"Why are you putting leaves on my- ah!" Yelling in pain for hitting a sore spot and glares at Misaki. "You're supposed to treat me right, Misaki!"

She ignores him and securing the leaves around Arthur's torso using bandages. "You're acting like a baby. I heard many times that you're a killer machine yet... you're whining like a 4-year-old child."

"I'm not." He glares at her and Misaki ignores him as usual. "You really don't like me, do you?"

Misaki didn't answer but putting all her supplies back to her bag. "I'll come back later to remove it and take some rests. I don't want you to collapse in the middle of the tournament tomorrow."

"Are you dodging my question, Misaki?" She stops walking and stared at him with her usual calm look.

"You're acting arrogant and prick." Misaki spoke up bluntly. "Only cares for himself."

"How am I suppose to change your perspective towards me, Misaki?" Arthur couldn't help but admit he wants Misaki to know more about him. She draws him in for a reason and wanting to more about her.

"Time." She bows down and walks out of his chamber.

Misaki sighs quietly and walks silently. "Why do we have to protect him?" She asks quietly and wanting to know more about the ancient book if only Natsu didn't read it.

* * *

"You do know the tournament starts today." Arthur pointed out bluntly and wondering where Misaki is. "Where is Misaki?"

"Gaius needs her urgently and she's coming back, don't worry." Merlin fake smile and putting armor on to Arthur. "Are you nervous?" He asks Arthur curiously.

"I don't get nervous." Arthur lied and Merlin could tell it.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." Merlin gives him a pointed look and Arthur gets annoyed by his never-ending question.

"Will you shut up!?" Arthur snapped Merlin angrily. Merlin went quiet and putting a cape on his back then holding a helmet to the blond Prince. He takes it and giving him an impatient look.

"Great, yeah." Merlin commented sarcastically. "I think you're all set." He smiles in satisfaction.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asks him in a calm tone. "My sword." He glares at his manservant.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Merlin smiles sheepishly then went panic. He couldn't find the sword and smiles in relief to see Misaki is behind Arthur out of nowhere, holding a sword in her arm. "Misaki!" Arthur jumps in surprise to see Misaki is behind her. How did she manage to walk behind him without being noticed?

**"Kon'nichiwa (Hello) Merlin."** Misaki smiles gently at the warlock then looking at Arthur with her neutral expression. "Here is your sword, Pendragon. I sharpen it after I aid Gaius."

Arthur grumbles under his breath about her being cold towards him whereas she's being friendly to the other people. He snatches it from her arms and walks away from them.

"You save my life, Misaki." Merlin sighs in relief and hugging the girl. "You're an angel!"

Misaki laughs and hugging him back. "We have each other's back, Merlin. I'm just your typical girl who wants to look after her friends."

* * *

Thalia despises a certain Knight in yellow who's holding a shield with a painted snake. He looks cocky and arrogant for her taste. He's completely opposite to Arthur despite Thalia hates to admit it out loud. Uther shows up and glancing each one of the Knights especially his son is involve of the tournament today. Herself and Ruby are seating right next to Morgana and Gwen to watch the tournament.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot." Uther spoke up. "Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test. Your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion- my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion. And he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. It's in combat that we learn a Knight's true nature- whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" The crowd cheers except for Merlin and the three mages.

"If Ruby's sister, Erza, is here, they won't stand against her." Misaki commented and chuckles.

"Erza?" Merlin stares at her and she nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she's female Knight and uses Requip magic." She explained. "Allows her to change both armors and weapons to increase her skills." Using simple words that allows Merlin to understand their type of magic. "Erza is strong and totally opposite of Ruby..." Laughing nervously.

"Which is?" Merlin couldn't help but asks her curiously.

"She's strict and short-tempered. If you didn't answer her, she'll bash your head by her armor." Misaki shivered and lost the count of how she gets bash by Erza's hug. "I could still hear clanging in my ear whenever Erza hugs me with armor on it." Merlin gives her a sympathy look since he experienced it yesterday.

The matches begin between Arthur and his opponent. Everyone is cheering on them as Merlin join as well. Misaki is impressed by how their training is paid off by one day with Arthur. Arthur wins the first round because of Misaki's hell training.

* * *

Misaki finds out the Knight in yellow, Valiant, is close to making it to the finals whether he could fight Arthur or not. She didn't like the way Valiant fight against his opponents.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin commented as himself, Misaki and Arthur are watching Valiant's fight.

"I don't like his way of fighting." Misaki spoke up and crosses her arms. "He's aggressive. Using speed and upper body to knock them out like a bull. He only competes... for himself and wanting to become an unbeatable champion in Camelot." Arthur smirked lightly at Misaki's thoughts.

"I almost forgot you're skilled in swords, Misaki." He smiles sheepishly. "When did you learn how to fight like that."

Misaki laughs and rubbing her neck. "I have 3 brothers in my family. Being the only girl in my siblings... my brothers and father taught me how to fight especially archery as well."

"3 brothers!?" Merlin looked shocked whereas Arthur masks his surprised of how her family are willing to train Misaki to defend herself.

"Hiro, Keith and I are triplets." Misaki explained. "Wilfred is our older brother."

Valiant wins his round and approaches them. Misaki remained calm despite she senses a dark aura around him. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" He asks Arthur.

"Likewise." Arthur smiles politely and hated the way Valiant is looking at Misaki as if she's a piece of meat.

He looks at Misaki while she remained her usual calm expression. "May I ask your name, my lady?" Valiant asks politely with a smirk on his face.

"Misaki." She bows her head politely at him. Valiant takes her hand and kissed it. Merlin and Arthur feels overprotective towards Misaki despite she can take care of herself. "Congratulations on your winning, Sir Valiant."

"Thank you, Lady Misaki." He's mesmerize by her beauty while Merlin feels sorry for her. "How can a beautiful lady like you is here?"

"She's my personal Court Physician." Arthur spoke up in a cold tone while Misaki is masking her surprise expression. Being overprotective he just met caught her off surprise.

"You're too beautiful to be a Court Physician." He smirked and letting go of her soft hands. "I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant walks away from them.

"Creep." Merlin muttered and Arthur snorts, completely agreeing him.

"Womanizer too." Misaki spoke up and sighs heavily. "I have to be get away from them as possible whenever they ask to court me."

"That explains the silent walk." He gives her a look. "You, Thalia and Ruby sure are something." Arthur smiles and silently agreed.

Misaki looks surprised seeing his gentle smile. It's rare to see him smile and Arthur caught her gazes. He clears his throat. "Merlin, uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." The blond Prince orders Merlin and he glares at him. "Misaki, I want those pain relief herbs that you used before." He walks away and Misaki shakes her head.

"Do you want me to help you finish those chores, Merlin?" Misaki offered him a hand to do his half chores. "You can't take all the burdens."

"You're too sweet, Misaki." He smiles and couldn't believe the fact her and the two girls have magic like him and his other friend, Gray. It makes him wonder why she loathes them very much. What is the reason behind her hatred? "I can manage it."

"If you say so." She smiles. "I have to do a round and treat other Knights condition. Gaius asks me despite I'm no longer working with him."

"Good luck." He knows Misaki hates being chased by boys and asking for marriage.

* * *

Ruby knocks Merlin's door and heard him muttered come in. Shaking her head seeing Merlin uses his magic to clean Arthur's things and looks disappointed.

"We use magic for a good reason, not for household chores, Merlin." Ruby gives him a pointed look and Merlin raises his eyebrow at her with an amused expression.

"You use magic like this, right?" He asks cheekily and she shakes her head. "Goody good shoes."

"My abilities are different compares to yours, Merlin." She strokes her scarlet and silver spirits keys. "I don't use them to do anything from me. I treated them like a family."

Just when Merlin is about to ask about her keys, Gaius barge in his room and looks disappointed. "Are you using magic again?" He asks Merlin with a stern look on his face.

"No." Merlin lied and Ruby shakes her head.

"Gaius saw it, Merlin. You don't have to lie about it." Ruby commented and Merlin playfully glares at her. "If you don't use magic, what's all this then?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We just came to tell you that supper's ready." Gaius spoke up. "Misaki won't be joining us today. Clean this up **without **magic, Merlin." He walks out of his room.

"You're on your own, Merlin." Ruby smiles in sympathy. "This is your mess, not mine."

"Can I see your spirits, please?" Merlin pleads and Ruby shakes her head. "Why not?"

"It consumes my magic whenever I summon them, Merlin." Ruby explain and handing him her spirit keys. "The more I summon them, it makes me more fatigue being one of the powerful spirits."

Her keys glowed and Merlin gasped as he could feel them warm on his hand. "This is incredible, Ruby."

"It's unusual for my keys to glow." She smiles in fondness. "They wanted to see you soon but not now."

"The bond between you and them are remarkable." He handed her keys back. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Come on, the food is going to be cold." Ruby walks ahead first before him.

* * *

Misaki didn't like to attend this party and would prefer to do something else than Valiant is looking at her. She wanted to fight him so badly but forcing herself not to act recklessly. Especially she's not in Earthland anymore but in a different world or realm instead.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana commented and wanted to get Arthur jealous.

"They're not the only ones." Arthur spoke up and discreetly looking after Misaki who's busy dodging every Knight who tries to speak with her.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana asks him with a smirk on her face.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." He scoffs the idea of him getting jealous and envy towards Valiant. Arthur walks away from them.

Morgana drops her smirk and glared at Arthur's back. "Could Arthur be any more annoying?" She asks her maidservant. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that." Gwen shakes her head at Morgana's statement.

"Yes, I do." Morgana smiles seeing Misaki finally joins them. "Welcome back, soon to be bride." Smirking at her friend and Misaki chuckles.

"Mah, mah, I survive of escaping from their grasps, Morgana." Misaki spoke up in her usual soft tone. "I don't want someone to court me because of my looks."

"Get settled and they can stop you, Misaki." Gwen teased her. "Ruby and Thalia as well. The boys never get tired of chasing you girls."

"You know what they say? **'Girls love to get chased by boys.'**" Morgana commented sarcastically and Misaki laughs.

"Wait until they see me fight." Misaki smiles with a mischevious look on her face. "I'm more than just my looks and being Physician."

"A female Physician." She shakes her head. "Honestly, Misaki. You're too smart for your own good."

"Not that smart, Morgana." She shakes her head. "I can't wait to let this party end so we could all go to sleep." They laugh at her statement since she's getting of being chase as usual.

"How you manage to hide your katana, you never cease to amaze me." Morgana smiles and didn't expect Misaki carries her sword around her.

"That is for me and for you to find out." Winking at her friends and they chuckle.


	4. Chapter 3 Valiant Part 2

Misaki is reading her book while Arthur is observing all his armor been polished by Merlin. She could sense his uneasiness the moment he steps in Arthur's chamber while holding his armor. Didn't say anything but just reading the novel silently.

"You did all this on your own?" Arthur asks Merlin with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin answered with a proud look on his face. Misaki secretly smiles knowing he uses magic to clean his armor.

"Now, let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Glancing at his own personal Physician. "Without Misaki's help."

Merlin dress Arthur up on his armor while Misaki glances up from her book, observing them with her usual calm look. She is impress of Merlin's improvement of dressing up the armor on Arthur without any mistakes this time. She smiles and Merlin returns the gesture seeing her look. Misaki knows Merlin seeks Gwen's help for it since she's the daughter of the blacksmith.

"That was much better." Arthur commented and Misaki silently closes her book. "Not that it could have got any worse."

Merlin shrugs his shoulder. "I'm a fast learner." He spoke up with a proud look on his face.

"I hope for your sake that's true." He stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Wish you luck, Pendragon." Misaki stands up and fixing her dress. "I must get going and help Gaius."

"When are you going to address me? That's Sire or Lord to you, Misaki."

Misaki just smiles and Merlin is impressed by her fearless attitude towards Arthur. "When the time comes." She bows her head and leaves his chamber.

Arthur scowled at her behavior and glared at Merlin who laughs in amusement. "Shut up Merlin."

* * *

Gaius and Misaki join Merlin's side seeing him smiling for being manservant to Arthur. "Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asks Merlin curiously.

"It..." He exhales softly. "It isn't totally horrible all the time." Merlin told them and cheered Arthur's winning.

On the next round, Valiant is going to face his opponent, Ewan. Misaki couldn't help but feel suspicious on Valiant's shield. She could've sworn hearing hiss like a snake and glancing at Thalia as she secretly nodded her head. Misaki is not the only one who heard a hiss from the shield.

"What the-" Misaki widening her eyes in shocked seeing the head of the snake bit Ewan's neck off. The crowds cheer for their fight and didn't see it clearly, in fact, Valiant cheats to win the tournament.

"That is nothing to be proud of." Thalia muttered angrily and Ruby gives her a worried look. "Valiant has the magic shield to use a snake to bite his opponents who are far stronger than him." Whispering to her ear.

"What?" Ruby stared at Misaki and she masks her anger look. "How are we going to prove it?"

"We don't know until Misaki told us about it." She stared at Ewan with a grim look on her face.

* * *

"How is he?" Merlin asks them worriedly.

"It's most odd. Look at this." Misaki spoke up and points at Ewan's neck. "See these two small wounds?" She asks Merlin curiously.

"It looks like a snakebite." Gaius commented and Thalia stared at them.

"It was a snake who bit Ewan's neck, Gaius." Thalia answered and crossing her arms.

"How can he have been bitten by a snake?" Merlin questioned them curiously and wondering how did Valiant take his snake in the middle of the tournament. "He was injured in a swordfight."

"Yet his symptoms are consistent with poisoning- slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius spoke up and stands.

"Can you heal him, Gaius and Misaki?" He stared at the two Physicians.

"Well, if it is a snakebite, we'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." Misaki answered.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" He asks.

"I have to remove the poison out of his body using my water magic." She crosses her arms and exhales softly. "I need to examine the snake first because we don't know what is capable off."

"We need to cut the snakes head off from Valiant's shield then." Ruby removes herself from leaning on the table. "You and Thalia saw how the snake came out of the shield."

"Are you sure, Misaki and Thalia?" He asks them and they nodded their head.

"Yes, our senses are heightened compares to anyone." Thalia pointed out. "Valiant may fool anyone but we didn't fall for it."

"Still, even if we did saw it..." Misaki trailed off. "How are we going to prove it?"

"I have to tell Arthur." Merlin volunteers since Misaki couldn't leave Ewan because he is her responsibility to heal him. "I heard hiss coming from the shield and it's magic. There's no mistaking the shield is magical."

"Is there any chance you three might be mistaken." Gaius pointed out and giving Misaki a look for she is a royal crowned Princess.

"We know magic when we see it, Gaius." Thalia spoke up and widening her eyes lightly.

Gaius sighs heavily and stares at them. "Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"We need a piece of evidence to proof Valiant's shield has magic." She realizes Gaius point. "We're going to get ourselves in trouble because we're servants." Thalia sighs heavily and Misaki stared at her with an understanding look on her face.

"We can't go accusing Valiant of using magic without proof. Our opinions are nothing." Misaki spoke up with a grim look on her face. "The King would never accept the word of servants over the word of a Knight."

"How did you know all this stuff, Misaki?" Merlin asks her curiously. "You act as if you know everything about royalty... unless you're one of them."

Ruby coughs lightly and smiles sheepishly. "Misaki **is **the Crown Princess of Dreyar family. Meet Princess Misaki Lillian Dreyar."

Merlin stared at Misaki blankly and screamed. "WHAT!? She's a royal Princess!?"

Misaki covers his mouth and gives him a pleading look. "I am and no one must know about it, Merlin."

"Hmm-mm." Merlin looking down at her hands on his mouth then she removes it. "How come no one tells me this?"

"Cause I don't want you to treat me differently, Merlin." She smiles lightly. "Mama and papa taught us how to act as a royalty and commoner. Giving other people an equal opportunity to treat them right and not like slaves or servants or Knights."

"Her father, Caleb, is a commoner and fell in love with Chiharu, the Queen of Ena family." Gaius spoke up with a gentle smile on his face. "Their status is different but the love between them could never break."

"Wow..." Merlin shakes his head. "Should I start calling you Princess?" He smiles cheekily and Misaki laughs softly.

"No formalities are needed, Merlin." She assures him. "If you're my manservant, I would treat you nicely compares to Arthur chores."

"Tehee~" Thalia snickers. "Imagine if Arthur finds out his Physician is a Princess? That would be exciting to find out his reaction."

* * *

Misaki excuses herself to tend Ewan as Ruby is going to take her place for today. She feels worried about Misaki whenever she overworks herself. Ruby gaped in surprise seeing Arthur's opponent who's twice as big as a bear.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asks Arthur with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear, but he's slow." Arthur answered and Ruby handed him his shield.

"Tall as a giant." Ruby gulped and smiles nervously. "You're fast and agile. Use your speed as your advantage." The two boys are looking at her with a disbelief look on their faces. "Ahaha... I've been told that I'm quite observant?"

"Let me guess, Misaki told you that?" Merlin asks her curiously and Ruby shakes her head.

"It was during you and Misaki fought, Sire." She answered truthfully. "You're fast but you're at disadvantage against Misaki's dance fight." Smiling sheepishly whereas Arthur glares at the copper-haired girl.

Arthur left them to fight off his opponent. Merlin and Ruby are watching Valiant who just smirked at their direction while cleaning his shield. Thalia joined in and holding her anger towards Valiant for using magic in public just to win the tournament.

"Oh, how I wish to wipe that smirk off his face." Thalia growled angrily under her breath and Ruby gives her a look. "Come on, Ru. We both know Valiant needs someone to teach him off."

"Violence is not the answer, Thalia." Ruby informed the white-haired woman and she scoffs. "Misaki is stress enough to deal with Ewan's wound. You don't need to add of getting into a fight."

"I feel bad for Misaki holding back her potential." Merlin spoke up with a solemn look on his face. "It must've been hard on her to hold back."

"You have no idea." Thalia commented and shakes her head. "Misaki carries a heavy burden compares to us."

"How are you getting on?" Gaius asks them curiously.

"Fine. Just doing my job, minding my own business." Merlin spoke up with a bitter look on his face and walks away.

"How's Misaki doing right now?" Thalia asks the elder with a worried look on her face. "She's desperate you know."

"I know." Gaius sighs sadly. "I admire her patience didn't run out."

They watch the whole tournament and finding out Valiant is going to fight Arthur on the final tomorrow. Ruby and Thalia are giving each other filled with worried and terrified of Arthur facing Valiant. They know Arthur is a strong Knight and a man of honor whereas Valiant fight for dirty by using magic.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final." Thalia spoke up with a grim look on her face. "He'll use the shield to kill him."

* * *

Misaki sighs heavily seeing Merlin a bitter look on his face. "Merlin, about what we said... yesterday is true."

"Misaki is right." Gaius spoke up and patted Misaki's shoulder. "Uther really wouldn't listen to you or us... but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"We don't have any proof." Merlin pointed out and Misaki stared down on the floor sadly.

"Like I said yesterday, we need the head of the snake." Misaki spoke up and stared at them. "We need it to make an antidote to cure Ewan because he's the one who can help us to put an end on Valiant's scheme."

"Merlin and I can do it." Ruby spoke up. "We need it as soon as possible if not..."

"I'll have to use the last resort." She stared down on Ewan's unconscious body. "With or without an antidote, he deserves to live."

Merlin casts a spell to unlock Valiant's room. Merlin and Ruby went inside of the room and looking at Valiant's shield. Ruby sighs heavily and grabbing one of her scarlet keys.

"The only way to lure them out is to have a Snake spirit with you." Ruby spoke up and exhales softly.

"You have a snake with you?" Merlin looks surprised and Ruby stared at him with a deadpanned look on her face.

"You'll see." Shaking her head and raising her right hand with a key symbol of the snake. **"Hebi no mon: Watashi wa anata o hiraku, Oichi. (Gate of the Snake: I open thee, Oichi)" **Large scarlet magic circle shows up with a symbol of the snake.

The green-haired lady shows up with green robes around her body. Her eyes have the shape of the snake. Smiling at the Mistress and her friends.

"I actually thought you never summon us, Ruby." She spoke up in a soft tone and hugging the girl. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Oichi." Returning the gestures. "We're not here to have a reunion."

Oichi sighs sadly and pushing her away lightly. She knows the situation very well especially Misaki is struggling not to use healing magic to cure Ewan's wound. "The moment I hypnotize them, one of you shall cut off the head."

"I'll do it." Merlin recovers of Ruby's magic.

"Here goes..." Oichi's eyes glow to have an eye-to-eye contact to the shield. The snakes show up from Oichi's hypnotize and raising her hand. Giving Merlin a signal to cut off the snakes head off then she pushes them back to the shield.

"We got it." They froze hearing the footsteps. "We need to go." Merlin stares at Ruby and her spirit.

"Be careful you two." Oichi spoke up and the footsteps are heading towards their way. "I'll give them a distraction while you guys go."

"How?" Merlin asks her curiously and Oichi just smiles.

"Transforming myself into a snake." Oichi transforms herself into a snake to create a distraction from them to head off Gaius.

* * *

Merlin and Ruby manage to give Gaius the snakehead and took some venom out of its mouth. "I'll get started preparing the antidote." He informed them.

"I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin spoke up and stared at Ruby. "Are you coming with me, Ruby?"

Ruby shakes her head. "It would be best you tell him, Merlin. Just don't tell him the fact we're involved in this situation." She's quite thankful for Oichi creates a distraction for them to escape Valiant's room. Oichi disappears once she senses Merlin and Ruby are out of their reach.

"You and your spirit friend, Ocha something... helped me lure out the snake." Merlin pointed out and Ruby giggles.

"You mean, Oichi? We did but you're his servant and knows you about it." Ruby smiles in reassurance. "You tell Arthur."

"You'll need this." Gaius throws the head on Merlin's direction and he caught it. "What you two did was very brave." Merlin smiles and leaves to go to Arthur's chamber.

* * *

"You?" Arthur couldn't believe his manservant could chop the snake's head. "You chopped its head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant." Merlin informed him and leaving out the fact Misaki, Ruby and Thalia saw it. "You can talk to Gaius and Misaki. You can see the puncture wounds on Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. He had to cheat."

Arthur rolls his eyes and didn't believe him in one bit. Except for the fact he hardly sees Misaki due to her duties to look after other patients in case Arthur is in good condition. "Valiant wouldn't dare to use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield." Merlin pointed out. "No one could see the snake bite him."

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." He stands up and looks away at Merlin's direction.

"Gaius and Misaki are preparing an antidote to the snake venom." He's looking out on the window. "When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you." Arthur scoffs and Merlin grabs the head. "Look at it. Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur examines the snake in deep thoughts. "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you." Merlin spoke up sincere words. Misaki would take this position to convince Arthur of Valiant's shield but her main priority is to cure Ewan. He's the only best chance to convince Arthur, not anyone else.

"I want you to swear to me." Arthur exhales softly and staring at Merlin with a serious look on his face. "What you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true."

"Then I believe you."

* * *

Misaki smiles in relief seeing Ewan is already conscious. "How are you feeling right now, Sir Ewan?" She asks him with her usual soft voice.

"There was a snake on his shield." Ewan informed the foreign girl and she nodded head in understanding. "It came alive." He tries to sit up and she pushes him down gently.

"You're weak. The snake venom is still in your system." Misaki explained.

"I must warn Arthur."

"Arthur already knows." Gaius showed up. "He's requested an audience with the King." He explained and Misaki nodded her head.

"Gaius is right. Now, they'll want to talk to you." She pointed out and sense someone is watching them. "Rest. You'll need your strength. Gaius, I need you to fetch those herbs please, I'm going to get some water for Ewan."

"Why can't you do it by yourself, dear?" Gaius gives her a look and she smiles as usual.

**"Hebi (Snake)." **Misaki spoke up and Gaius nodded his head. "I need a break from you."

"Poor me." He muttered as they separate their ways.

Ewan closes his eyes to get some rest and not knowing Misaki didn't leave yet. The snake shows up and to kill Ewan. He opens his eyes to see the same snake who bits and is about to scream. A small star came out of nowhere to kill the snake out and pinned it on the wall. Looking surprised to see the weapon out of nowhere and almost fell out of bed to see Misaki shows up behind the curtains.

"Sorry to scared you, Sir Ewan." Misaki laughs nervously. "I saw a snake and decided to hide before it shows up."

"Ho-ho-how did you know?" Ewan's heartbeat race from near-death experience for his second time.

"Valiant knows that you're alive and wanted to eliminate you." Misaki walks up to where she pinned the snake. "He sees you a threat. He failed to assassinate you, Sir."

"It scares me how you are so calm all the time, my lady." He muttered under his breath and Misaki heard it but choose to ignore his words.

"We must show this to them and need more evidence. Luring the snakes out of the shield." She stared at the dead snake in deep thoughts.

"But how? The shield has magic and we don't know how we are able to take it out." Ewan informed her and she mentally smiles nervously.

"Who knows?" Misaki could tell Thalia and Ruby aren't going to be happy of her plan. "We should head to the castle, immediately."

* * *

Thalia is tapping her feet nervously and Ruby gives her a look to stop doing it. The white-haired woman smiles sheepishly and forgetting the fact Ruby is also nervous than she is.

"Arthur sure is completely opposite to his father." Ruby whispered low enough to let Thalia hear her.

"It doesn't change the fact why Misaki loathes them so much." Thalia whispered back. "We know her for a year now and she dodges the question we ask for."

"Misaki is sensitive about it and remember how cold she is?" Thalia gulps and nodded her head nervously. "She bottles up all her emotions and nearly destroys the secret forest we found without magic."

Thalia clears her throat lightly. "Grudge or no grudge, Misaki is still protecting Arthur and that is a fact." She shivered slightly and not getting over the fact Misaki could destroy the whole place with or without magic.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther shows up.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur informed his father.

Morgana and Gwen shared each other's a look of confusion then looking at Thalia and Ruby. "Is it true?" Morgana whispered at them and they just shrugged.

"Seeing is what I believe in." Ruby answered and not wanting to answer any further question.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther asks Valiant.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous." Valiant scoffs. "I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" He asks and looking at Arthur.

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asks his son.

"I do." Arthur answered and allowing Merlin to hand over the snakehead to Uther.

Uther examines it clearly and looking at Valiant with a thoughtful look on his face. "Let me see the shield." He orders Valiant to hand over his shield.

"Don't let him get too close." Merlin whispers at Arthur's ear.

"Be careful, my Lord." Arthur warned his father and unsheathing his sword. Uther hands Valiant's shield back to him.

Thalia secretly smiles seeing Gaius shows up as Misaki and Ewan are behind the elder's back. She couldn't wait to see Valiant's priceless reaction to find out the Knight he tried to kill is still alive all thanks to Misaki.

"As you see, my Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant assured the King through his lies.

"Looks can be deceiving, my Lord." Misaki shows up with her usual calm expression and bows down politely. "He won't allow us to see the snakes comes alive unless you're giving it an order."

"Then how am I to know what you and my son say are true?" Uther asks them curiously.

"Knight Ewan." She turns around as Merlin held Ewan in his weak state. "He's at weak state as you could see." Misaki explained and mentally smirked at Valiant's horrified expression.

"We have a witness." Arthur spoke up and secretly pleased to see Misaki and Gaius manage to cure Ewan. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. The venom made him grievously ill. However, he has received an antidote by Gaius and Misaki. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"My Lord." Ewan greeted Uther in his weak state. "What they're saying is true. Valiant is using his magic when we fought back at the tournament. He pulled his shield close enough to let the snake bit my neck."

"My Lord, come closer and see on Sir Ewan's neck." Misaki told Uther and he goes closer to examine Ewan's neck. "Two small wounds and there's no mistaken it was a snake bit his neck. Valiant orders his snake to kill Ewan again after finding out he lives." She shows him the dead body of a snake.

"It's the same snake who bits me." Ewan supports Misaki up as she is the one who killed the snake.

"If you want another evidence, I'll provide you one, my Lord." Misaki grabs one of her kunai under her secret boots.

"Has she gone mad?" Thalia whispers at Ruby with a disbelief look on her face. "Please tell me, what I'm thinking right now is not true."

"I think she's doing it." Ruby whispered back and look shocked.

Arthur looks shocked seeing Misaki slices her left palm and hiding her painful expression. He is angry and worried about her reckless plan for this to lure the snake out. Misaki drips her blood on the floor and everyone gasped seeing the snake came out alive from the scent of blood.

"You bitch!" Valiant roared in anger and grabbing his sword to attack Misaki.

"Misaki!" Arthur and Merlin cried out her name.

Misaki throws her kunai to kill one of the snakes. She mentally counts there are 2 left snakes and dodge Valiant's attack. Morgana throws the sword at Misaki direction and she caught it to kill the two snake. Valiant manages to pin Misaki's hem of her dress and she didn't care to tear off half of her skirt to reveal black leggings. Everyone are nervous about seeing a young Court Physician against a Knight. She jumps over Valiant and discarded his sword quickly. Using two swords and goes closer to his neck, unable him to make any moves against.

"You're just a mere Physician..." Valiant growled and feels humiliated of getting defeated by a Physician let alone a female like Misaki.

"My philosophy says, **'If a man knows how to defend himself, women can learn how to defend herself as well'**. I may be a Physician, that doesn't mean that I am useless against fighting." The Knights grab Valiant and Misaki lowers her dual sword. "I know a Knight who fights for honor and fair to protect his people. You only do it for fame and money to get what you wanted, Valiant." She smiles as usual.

Ruby sighs in relief and they caught Valiant for attempting murdering Ewan and use magic. Everyone excluding Arthur and Uther are cheering for Misaki saving them from Valiant's harm. Misaki smiles at Morgana and appreciates for giving her a sword as the Lady smiles in return, seeing her friend unharmed.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Misaki!?" Arthur barge in Misaki's house and didn't bother to knock her home. "You could've killed yourself from Valiant's magic! You're lucky enough to kill those snake and capture Valiant alive! What if you got hurt!? What if the snake bit you!? What if-" He stops ratting seeing Misaki is not in the present. "Where the hell are-"

"I would beat you up for breaking my home when I'm not in the house, Pendragon." Arthur turns around to see Misaki in her deadpanned expression. "Since I know you, I'll let this one slide... for now."

"What you did is a reckless and idiotic plan you've ever made!" Arthur yelled angrily and Misaki remained neutral. "Valiant could've killed you!"

"You saw me how I fought, Pendragon." Misaki reminded him. "I trained you before the tournament starts. You're complaining the way I fought is dancing."

"You're twinkling your toes especially the way you walk is too silent!" He snapped and Misaki wasn't surprised by his short-temper. "I would never forgive myself if anything goes wrong, Misaki."

Misaki didn't expect Arthur cares for his servants let alone a secretly royal Princess in her case. He is arrogant and prick but Arthur cares deeply for his family and his people. She sighs softly and feels a bit guilty for judging Arthur's personality. Arthur and Uther are complete opposites as Misaki shouldn't judge the blond Prince so easily.

"I'm sorry for acting impulsive." Misaki apologizes. "I can't promise you if I'm going to do it again, Arthur."

Arthur looks surprised at how she apologize sincerely and calling his name, no title or formalities needed. "Why do I get the feeling you're used to it?"

"I already do." She giggles. "I guess... I misjudged you, Arthur. You're not as bad that I thought."

He smirked. "I manage to change your mind, huh?"

"Don't get used to it." Misaki shakes her head. "You're a champion by default since Valiant is disqualified due to using magic."

Arthur sighs heavily. "You also deserve to be rewarded since you fought Valiant by yourself."

"I hate taking the credits for it." Misaki assures him. "You should get yourself ready for the party tonight."

"How's your hand?" Arthur asks her worriedly.

"I didn't cut my palm deeply only grazed it enough to draw blood." Misaki answers. "No-"

"Your clothes are ready, Sire!" Merlin barge in Misaki's home twice now and it ticks her off. "Hi, Misaki." Greeted Misaki fearfully for seeing her wrath once for barging in without knocking the door before.

"You two need to leave my home for I, myself, need to get ready." Misaki spoke up with her usual smile and Merlin gulps nervously seeing that smile.

"O-o-of cou-course." He stuttered and taking Arthur with him for he didn't want to see her wrath. Ignoring Arthur's snarky and complaining remarks to his manservant.

Misaki sighs in relief and getting herself ready for tonight.

* * *

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Uther announced and everyone are clapping their hands. Arthur is standing right next to Morgana being the champion for the tournament.

"See?" Merlin whispers at Gaius, Thalia and Ruby. "I told you he gets all the girls and the glory."

"And he owes it all to you guys." Gaius whispers back and glancing behind Misaki who's busy reading her book as usual.

"Your father never admits of Misaki's skill." Morgana informs Arthur. "Behind her Physician, Misaki is skill at the sword and defensive skills."

"He never admits and wasn't impressed by Misaki's skill at all for knowing to fight." Arthur spoke up. "I hope you're not disappointed that Valiant's not escorting you."

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material." She pointed out.

"That was some default tournament final." Glancing behind Morgana to see Misaki is chatting his manservant and her two female friends.

"Tell me about it." She chuckles. "It's not everyday a young female Physician gets to save her Prince." Morgana follows Arthur's staring and smiles at her friend.

"I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving." Morgana's smile drops and feels offended on behalf of Misaki's action today. "I'm sure I would've thought of something." He didn't want to admit due to his pride.

"So you're too proud that you were saved by a girl." Glaring at him angrily.

"Because I wasn't." He rolls his eyes.

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

"Fine." She snapped the blond Prince.

"Fine!" Arthur snapped back and Morgana walks away from him. Arthur approached Merlin. "Can you believe Morgana? She says Misaki saved me. Like I needed any help."

"Misaki did defeat Valiant." Merlin pointed out. "From what I heard, she hates violence and fighting."

"She knows how to fight very well." Arthur admits it and Merlin smirk. "What are you smirking at, Merlin?"

"Nothing." Merlin shakes his head. "Didn't expect you're impressed with her skills."

"She's a devil behind her usual calm look." He muttered and there are times it scares him whenever Misaki helps him train.

"Don't let her hear that, Arthur." Thalia approached. "She might train you twice as before. Misaki would say and I quote, **'I'll train you till you're drop dead for good'**. Better keep your thoughts for yourself." Arthur pales the idea of Misaki's hell training and she patted his shoulder then left.

"Poor them." Merlin feels sympathy towards the three mages. Discreetly avoiding the men who try to court them especially Misaki as well. "They never catch a break from them."

Arthur followed his gaze as Misaki avoiding talking to the Knights and secretly leaves the room. He shakes his head and didn't expect Misaki is full of surprises.


	5. Chapter 4 Merlin's Training With Fairies

Gaius asks the three mages to train Merlin's magic. The three mages are holding Merlin's magic book as they formulate a plan to train him. It's part of their quest to help Merlin train to become a stronger warlock.

"I keep thinking a lot lately..." Thalia spoke up and swishing her tail. "We're the ones to help Merlin to train him to become a powerful warlock. Ruby is involved in this quest due to her Lost Crystal magic. What about us, Misaki?" She asks Misaki curiously.

"We don't know who the reincarnation and future wife of Arthur." Misaki hums and crossing her arms. "Ruru is going to face someone from her past and someone is going to unleash her real potential."

"The question is who?" Ruby asks them worriedly. "I don't even know who am I facing with." Hugging her arms and couldn't help but feels worried about facing someone in the future.

"We need to prepare ourselves from what danger we're facing." Misaki sighs heavily and wanting to take a break from all this problem. "We just... came back without aging trapping inside of Tenroujima Island."

"We've been here for a year now and age normally." Thalia pointed out. "We're also being careful of our training in case someone-"

**BANG!**

Merlin barge in and squeals in fear. Using his magic to slow down the shuriken towards him and dodge it. "Misaki!" His heartbeat is racing in fear from almost getting killed by Misaki's weapon.

"Your dodging is impressive, Merlin." Misaki compliments him and pretends nothing happen.

"You're one hell of a scary person, Misaki." He grumbled under his breath. "Gaius told me you three are going to help me train?"

"Yeah." Thalia nodded her head. "We need to train you in case we're not around to help you out."

"Gaius asks a favor to train you often since we're on active." Ruby spoke up. "Come with us, we'll show you our secret training."

"You have a secret training base?" Merlin asks excitedly like a child and Misaki chuckles in amused. "I can't believe you're letting me train to your hideout."

"We only use it discreetly for Uther might get suspicious about us." Misaki informed him and closes the magic spellbook. "Follow us."

* * *

Merlin is completely impressed by their secret hideout. They're leading him in a secret forest that only Misaki, Thalia, Ruby and Gaius are the only ones who could use it and no one else. Misaki is added Merlin to be part of them to use this forest to train whenever he wants to practice magic by himself with or without them.

"This is amazing." Merlin was amazed by their forest. "It's so quiet and peaceful here."

"That is why we're here often or in Misaki's case... reading a book without caring the world." Ruby gives Misaki a pointed look and she laughs nervously.

"Sometimes I lost a track of time, I couldn't help myself but finish the whole story." Misaki rubs her arm nervously and Merlin chuckles. "We made a promise not to use it to hide whenever the boys are trying to us out."

"Our never-ending courting." Thalia spoke up sadly and sighs heavily. "We need a break for this kind of chasing."

Misaki clears her throat and points at the rottweiler puppy statue. "I want you to cast a spell and turn him into a real-life puppy, Merlin."

"You're kidding right?" She shakes her head. "That would be easy peasy." He grinned and flipping his spellbook to find a spell for the dog statue. "Wait... isn't that-"

"We borrowed it." Thalia spoke up and Ruby gives her look. "What it's true!?"

"You steal it and didn't give us a chance to find other resources for it." Ruby retorted back. "Technically it was Thalia's idea to **steal** it."

"What's done is done." Misaki breaks their fight. "Have you find out the spell, Merlin?"

"Yeah, I did." Merlin nodded his head and looking at the statue. "Bebay odothay arisan quicknum." Casting a spell towards the statue but it didn't work at all. "Bebay odothay arisan quicknum!"

The results are still the same and the girls share each other a look. Merlin wasn't expecting a simple spell would be to difficult to change the statue to a living animal. "Bebay odothay arisan quicknum!" Merlin points his finger at the statue but there is no progress of changing it clearly.

"This is going to be a long day..." Thalia muttered and Misaki smiles nervously.

"Ye-yeah." She nodded her head.

* * *

Merlin groaned and slumped down the chair. Gaius comes back and looking at Merlin with a confused look on his head.

"Something on your mind, my boy?" Gaius asks Merlin curiously.

"How can a simple spell be so difficult?" He whined. "They ask me to turn the statue into a real-life puppy."

"Do you know why you need to learn the spell, Merlin?" Gaius smiles in amused and agreeing their plan of asking Merlin to cast that spell in case it happens again just like Valiant's incident.

"In case I'm alone, I need to get myself ready to face the situation." He pouts. "Misaki won't explain further why I needed to learn this spell for."

"Ruby and Thalia?"

"Ruby is training with Thalia about her crystal thing." He shrugged his shoulder but it intrigues him how she manages to gain two different abilities. "What's so special about her lost magic Crystal?"

Gaius hums in deep thought. "They're rare users who use crystal magic. Like Misaki, she controls water due to her adopted mother is a Water Dragon. She has another friend who has similar magic like her but they control fire, air and steel."

"Misaki is not the only Dragon Slayer, Gaius?" He nodded his head. "There are different elements and was raised by dragons as well? Where are they now? The dragons I mean."

"They disappeared an exact date after they trained them." Gaius answered and remembered how Misaki explained her magic before. "She's off the journey often to seek an answer. Wanting to know why they disappeared without a trace."

Merlin frowned and wondering if he could ask the dragon about Misaki's adopted mother. "How long have they disappear for?"

"You should ask Misaki about it." The only thing he could give a piece of advice to Merlin. "I only know her family and royalty but not much of her adopted mother."

Merlin nodded his head and thinking he would bring them to see the dragon. He keeps a secret to them about his destiny and they have a right to know about it.

* * *

Misaki sneezes and Morgana stares at her curiously as she places down the roses on the vase. "Is something wrong, Misaki? You've been distance yourself to me."

"I- achoo! I'm allergic to roses, Morgana." Misaki sneezes again. "I love flowers but roses is not- achoo! One of them." Sneezes again and uses her handkerchief to cover her nose.

"I'm so-sorry, Misaki." Morgana completely forgot of Misaki's rose allergy. "I'll give it to Gwen, immediately." She remembers one of the Knight gives Misaki roses and ends up sneezing whole day.

"I- achoo!" Misaki sneezes again. "Do-achoo! Don't be... I'll be outside- choo! To wait until you move the rose-choo!"

Morgana nodded and Misaki leaves her chamber. She feels guilty for taking the roses and forgetting Misaki's allergy to rose. The young Physician couldn't stop sneezing whenever the roses are close to her. "I'm such a horrible friend." She groaned and taking the roses far away from Misaki.

Misaki blows her nose using handkerchief and sniff. "Allergy sucks."

"A Physician who wields a weapon has an allergy? It must be the end of the world." Misaki turns around to see Arthur is approaching her. "I ask Merlin where you are and you're standing outside of Morgana's chamber."

"I have a rose allergy." Misaki answered. "It makes me sneeze whenever- achoo! I smell roses."

"That is the most stupid allergy I've ever heard from you." He earned a whack from the paper fan out of nowhere. "Ow!"

"Just because you have no allergy- achoo! Doesn't mean you can make fun of- choo! mine!" She snapped and sneeze again. "Tell Morgana I need to drink a medi-choo! To stop me from- achoo! Sneezing." Misaki couldn't stand any longer and walks away from snickering Arthur behind.

Arthur finds it adorable whenever she sneezes due to her roses allergy. Behind her calm personality, Misaki could be a feisty and blunt girl she is. Morgana opens her chamber to see the blond Prince and she looks annoyed for taking her best friend away from him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Morgana asks him sarcastically. "It must be fun having your own personal Physician."

"What if I am?" He smirked and Morgana glares at him. "I have someone to treat me."

"I'm not going to surprise if she kicks your ass." She smirked widely. "I saw Misaki defeated you more than once during your training."

Arthur glares at his father's ward and ignoring her giggles. "Misaki left to drink medicine to stop her sneezing." He changes the subject and Morgana nodded her head in understanding.

"I should inform them not to bring roses in here anymore. I don't want to trigger Misaki's sneeze of the roses again."

"A girl like Misaki who's allergic to roses... I might use it-"

"Don't even think about it, Arthur." Morgana stops Arthur to do anything against Misaki. "If I know you're using the roses against Misaki, I will ask Uther to make her my own personal Court Physician." Arthur and Morgana are glaring each other, starting to bicker of having Misaki as their own personal Court Physician.

* * *

Ruby gulps and looking at Merlin nervously. His stare is intense and she twiddling her keys whenever she's scared or nervous. The copper-haired girl sighs and looking at Merlin. "Is there something on my face, Merlin?"

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and smiles nervously. "Sorry, Ru. I didn't mean to stare at you that much..." Looking at the statue ."Bebay odothay arisan quicknum!" The result is still the same as before and he groaned in frustrated. "Why didn't it work you stupid dog!" Glaring at the statue and Ruby smiles in sympathy.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Merlin." She spoke up in a soft tone.

"You girls manage to control your magic whereas mine is way out of your league." He whined and lay down on the grass. "I'm just a beginner for this."

"We were like that as well." Ruby assured him. "I didn't become a Celestial Wizard for nothing if I didn't take their contract seriously."

"Contract?" He sits up straight and looking at Ruby's key in her hands. "You need to contract them first? How?"

"I'll show you how to make a contract." Ruby grabs one of her silver keys with an eagle bird design. "Maybe it could find you a way to revive the statue." Raising her right arm in front with a silver key.

_"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!"_  
_"O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"_  
_"Gate of the Warrior Bird, I open thee!"_  
_"Sora!"_

A loud cry of the bird and they covered their ears by the shriek of it. Ruby lowers her hand to see a blue-winged armor eagle is staring at her with an intense look on its face. Merlin is amazed by one of her spirits she summons aside from Oichi, the Chinese Snake spirit.

"A young girl who carries the complete 12 Chinese Zodiac in her hands." Sora spoke up as his tone is strong but the face remained calm. "I was amazed you formed a bond with them despite their different personalities."

"So... I've been told." Ruby laughs nervously. "They're a quiet handful but we care for each other."

Sora chuckles. "I'm impressed by how a young mage like you collects all the 12 Chinese Zodiac. A strong one in fact." He smiles in amused and looking at Merlin. "Wasn't expecting that I could speak, young warlock?"

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered and looking at him surprised. "How-"

"I can sense someone who has magic deep within them." Sora looks at his surroundings. "What can I do for you, Ms Luminous?"

"I wanted to know whether you want to form a contract with me or not." Ruby exhales softly. "I'm not that type of person who's going to force the spirit against their own will. Spirits or not, they have their own rights to make their own decision." Merlin is amazed by her caring attitude towards them. Giving these creatures a chance whether they want to form a contract with her or not.

"You care about our well-being?" He asks with a serious look on his face. "Are you willing to put your life to us? We're nothing but a pawn."

"I don't believe you guys are pawn." She stared at his golden eyes with a determined look. "You guys have their own free will to do what they want. I always care about my spirits before myself. What kind of a Celestial mage am I? If I don't care about their feelings?"

Sora chuckles and didn't expect she has a fire within her. Looking at his new Mistress, she's completely different from **her**. He never senses any malicious or greed towards Ruby but only caring and love for the people she loves. "I want to stay by your side, Ms Luminous. I've never sense any hostile on you."

Ruby laughs nervously and scratching her right cheek lightly. "No formalities needed Sora. I'm just a normal mage who wanted to aid their friends to help."

"Modest as well." He smiles in amused. "Shall we move on for our contract, Ruby?"

"Yeah!" She smiles happily. "What do you need, Sora? Before I accept your terms?"

"You can call me anytime you wanted, Ruby." Sora assured the copper-haired girl. "Perhaps you could call me often to stretch my wings to fly in this world. I need some fresh air in here."

"Of course." Ruby nodded her head with a warm smile. "We have to be careful not to get caught Uther."

"Ah..." Sora nodded his head and completely forgetting about Uther's hatred for magic. "You don't have to get worried about me, Ruby. Once I'm in the sky, only yourself and your trusted friends allow to see me whenever I fly."

"What is your magic, Sora?" Merlin asks him curiously.

"Wind magic." The blue-winged armor eagle answered. "I also can also communicate with animals that are like me."

"There are different spirits like you?" He looked shocked to hear there are more different kin aside from him. "I wanted to become a Celestial mage too!"

"You couldn't even change the statue to a puppy, young Warlock." Sora pointed out bluntly and Merlin gives him an annoyed look. "You stand no chance to become a Celestial Wizard."

"Gee... thanks for the boost of confidence, bird brain." Merlin commented sarcastically and Ruby smiles nervously.

"Are you willing to accept my terms, Ruby?" Sora changes the subject and looking at her.

"Yes, I will accept your terms and welcome to the family, Sora." Ruby welcomes her spirit and Sora smiles gently.

"I'm glad to be at your side, Ruby." An idea pop on his mind. "Would you and Merlin care for a ride? Perhaps taking a break could make you guys relax."

Merlin smiles widely the idea of him riding on Sora's back is giving him an opportunity to go out with Ruby. He rarely got time to spend with Ruby alone when she has relief from duty just for a day. He raises his hand at Ruby's direction. "Shall we, Ruby?" He asks her and she nodded with a smile.

* * *

Misaki, as usual, is running away from the other men who seek out hand in marriage to be their wife. She's too young to get married and wanting to enjoy herself being single before getting married. All she ever wanted is to slow down their relationship whether he is the right person or not to be with. Misaki never been in love or liking someone as she's always busy her duty between Crowned Princess and mage.

"They're gone, Misaki." Misaki knew this presence but didn't budge even one bit. "My God woman! You're worse than Merlin!"

Misaki showed half of her body behind the pillar. She stared at Arthur who shows annoyed and irritated look on his face. "I just need to make sure the surroundings are clear." Defending herself since she never catches a break from them.

Arthur rolls his eyes and noticed Misaki is not wearing a dress rather a pair of trouser and feminine blue tunic. Her hair is being tied up in a bun as usual and her fringe splits into two to reveal her face.

"I change my clothes cause I've been chased non-stop by your Knights or other men in this place." Misaki sighs heavily and getting annoyed by them. "Is there anything you need, Sire?" She asks him curiously.

"Where is Merlin? I swear that no good-for-nothing servant of mine could be lazy." He grumbled and Misaki shakes her head.

"I ask him a favor to grab some lavender cause I need it to make oil." She explained and making up a lie.

"For what?" He stares at her curiously and wondering why would she need lavender to make oils for.

"A remedy for skin inflammation and burns." She explained. "It could also calm our nerves and help someone who has trouble sleeping."

"You know the herbs and flowers very well, Misaki." He's impressed by her knowledge while she shrugged.

"What kind of a Physician am I? If I don't know any medicines, herbs or flowers to use it for?" She shakes her head. "I'll give you back to Merlin later once his task is finish."

"You better be." Misaki mentally sighs of his arrogance and spoil Prince once again. "I'll let you suffer the consequences."

Misaki just ignores his threat and went back to their secret hideout. She wanted to know Merlin's progress since Ruby is taking charge of him today.

* * *

No matter how much Merlin tries to cast a spell, it wouldn't budge even one bit. He's getting more frustrated after Sora is taking them for a fly about three hours ago. Merlin did enjoy being with Ruby for a short amount of time, however, he needs to master this spell as soon as possible.

"Any sign of progress?" Ruby and Merlin turn around to see Misaki joins them without Thalia at the moment.

"I take it back of what I said the spells is easy peasy." Merlin shakes his head. "I thought it's going to be easy!"

"You're thinking too much, Merlin." Misaki spoke up in her usual soft tone. "You're concentrating it too much to master it."

"Misaki is right, Merlin." Ruby spoke up. "When we discover our own magic, it's not easy for us to harness them as well."

"You don't?" Merlin looks surprised by hearing their magic. "You didn't control your powers very well?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "I find it hard to bond my spirits cause they don't listen to me. I had them when I was 10 years old."

"How did you overcome it?"

"They don't like me at first because, in their eyes, I'm too young to wield this magic." She explained. "I was being stubborn and show them that I can wield this power. I show it to them that I don't use them for a tool but kind and caring."

"She's right." Merlin jumps in surprised to see a man wearing scarlet robes and his hair is crimson like blood. "We don't trust her because she is too naive to understand us. Lady Ruby prove us wrong and she's willing to protect us first before her. She always gives us an option of whether to join her side or help us to find a compatible Celestial mage. Wanted to make sure whether that person is going to treat us right or not."

"This is Xi Men." Ruby introduces Merlin to one of her spirits. "He's one of the 12 Chinese Zodiac. He's a Chinese Dragon Spirit."

"He's being too formal despite there's no need for formalities." Misaki spoke up and smiles at Xi Men. "Hello, Xi Men."

"It's nice to see you well, Princess Misaki." Xi Men bows his head at Misaki and she smiles nervously.

"Our bond is strong and my spirits use their own magic to come to my aid." Ruby explained and Xi Men patted her head in a fatherly way. "Merlin, I want you to close my eyes."

Merlin hesitates and he closes his eyes. "Now, I want you to clear your mind. Don't think of anything." She gives him instruction and he follows. "I want you to feel the nature around you. How did you feel?"

"I feel calm and relax." He answers while closing his eyes.

"Good." Misaki and Xi Men are giving Ruby an encouraging smile to boost her confidence. "Now, I want you to think... what is your most unforgettable memories in your life?"

"I'm not alone who can use magic." Merlin remembers the day they reveal their magic. "A friend of mine as well. He can use magic but stays in Ealdor."

"Magic isn't kind of miraculous power. We have it for a reason to be born with it or not." Ruby exhales softly. "Each one of us has our own unique talent. You have your own talent that no one could copy it. We also have our own purpose why we use magic for good. Whether it is a light or dark, we need to accept it for a good cause. Now, Merlin... what is your purpose for having this magic?"

"To protect the people I care and making sure Arthur is not going to be dead." Merlin immediately answers and Misaki looks in deep thought.

"Thinking too hard won't allow you to use any spell. I want you to cast a spell... be connected to your power and accept it. Acceptance is important to sync our power and control them better." She explains. "Open your eyes and cast the statue."

"Bebay odothay arisan quicknum!" The statue turns into a real-life rottweiler puppy. It barked happily and jump towards Ruby who yelps in surprise but laughs. "I did it..." Merlin muttered happily and jumps up with joy. "Yah!"

Misaki laughs softly and clapping her hands. "Bravo, Merlin. You manage to cast a spell." She compliments the young warlock.

"You girls have been patient enough for me to cast this one." Merlin smiles seeing the puppy licks on Ruby's face. "You never gave up on me."

"We all been through that phase before, Merlin." Misaki spoke up and staring at Ruby with an amused look on her face. "The puppy adores you, Ruru."

"Can we keep him?" Ruby asks with her doe eyes. "He's too cute!" She laughs and hugging Rottweiler puppy.

"I hope Thalia won't mind having a puppy around." Merlin commented with a smile on his face. "She's a cat and he's a dog."

"I'm sure she won't." She assured Merlin. "Ne, Xi Men. Are you going to be alright for us to have a puppy?" Ruby asks her Chinese Dragon spirit curiously.

"I don't mind at all, Lady Ruby." Xi Men smiles. "The puppy likes you more than the warlock who summons it."

"What are you going to name him?" Misaki asks Merlin and tilted her head slightly.

"I should let Ruby decide." He shrugged his shoulders. "She helps me to cast the spell successfully."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks Merlin with a hesitant look on her face. "I don't want you-"

"I insist." He crouched down and stroked the puppy's head. "Please?"

"Hmm..." Ruby thinks carefully and looking at the puppy. "Lucky."

"Lucky?" Xi Men asks his Mistress.

"Yeah, he's lucky to have given an opportunity to be part of this world." Ruby explained and smiles sheepishly. "Is it too cheesy?"

"You're being yourself, Lady Ruby." He smiles and patted her head. "I like it."

"Merlin and Misaki?" Looking at the two.

"He seems to like it so why not?" Merlin questions her.

They name the Rottweiler **'Lucky'** and Merlin is glad to have them. He is forever grateful to meet wonderful people like them.


	6. Chapter 5 Mark of Nimueh Part 1

Misaki yawned quietly and rubbing her eyes. She couldn't sleep well last night because of her nightmare. It shook her up as Ruby and Thalia are comforting Misaki to calm her down.

"What was that dream all about, Misaki?" Ruby asks her worriedly and it's unusual for Misaki to be so silent.

Misaki just looked down at her shaking hands. "I can't tell whether it's real or not."

"From what?" Thalia questioned her. "Misaki, we're here for you. No harm could come to your way despite you can take care of yourself."

She sighs softly and staring at them with a solemn look on her face. "I saw a woman... I sense-"

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

Thalia sighs heavily and stands up to open the door. "Hello Merlin." She greeted the Warlock with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Hey, are Misaki and Ruby here? Gaius needs them." Merlin told the white-haired girl. He's confused why Thalia is not pleased to see him and he never done anything to tick her off.

"We hear you." Misaki shows up behind Thalia. "We should get going." Excuses herself to go Gaius first without them.

"Misaki..." Thalia looks worried about Misaki's well-being. "Merlin, can you also watch Misaki often please?"

"Is something bothering her?" Merlin asks the white-haired girl. "She looks a bit shaken."

Ruby shows up behind Thalia as she hides her spirit keys secretly. "She had a nightmare last night. Misaki woke us up by her loud scream and... I've never seen her so terrified before Merlin." Her eyes are filled with worried.

"In her dreams, Misaki saw a woman." Thalia pointed out and crossing her arms. "She was about to explain until you knock her house."

"Sorry..." He smiles sheepishly. "I didn't know you girls have a serious talk. I don't want Misaki to throw those star weapon at me again."

"It's called shuriken." Ruby corrected the young warlock of the star weapon term. "We should get going before Gaius starting to wonder where we are."

"Have a nice day while I'm going to tend those flowers as usual." Thalia is waving at them until they're out of her sight and closes the door. "I also need to train myself to get strong." Staring at her hands to see a small blue aura. "I can't hide this ability forever."

* * *

Ruby, Misaki, Merlin and Gaius are staring down at the corpse. It was a young man in his mid 20's died and laying down in the street for an unknown cause. Misaki closes her eyes and silently pray for this man to give him a justice whoever murders him. Merlin feels sick seeing a corpse right in front of him and wondering why they're so calm.

He mentally sighs and looking at Gaius. "Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?" Gaius asks his nephew and looks confused.

"What he means to say, whatever this is... there's a chance we might get caught by it or not." Ruby explained and gripping the hem of Misaki's sleeve.

Gaius smiles in understanding. "I'm a Court Physician, Merlin. These are mine and Misaki's part of our job. Most of the time, there's nothing to be scared of."

"I've seen far worse than this, Merlin." Misaki spoke up softly. "It's also important for us to remain calm in this kind of situation. Getting panic or anxious would lead us nowhere to know this situation at hand."

"I hate seeing it." Ruby muttered sadly and Misaki patted her head.

"It'll be quick I promise." She whispered and kiss on Ruby's temple.

Gaius flips the corpse and Ruby silently gasps then looking away. The skin is pale as a ghost as the veins showed all over its body. The eyes turn white as the pupils turned pale.

"You were saying?" Merlin asks Gaius and gives him a look.

"People mustn't see this." Misaki spoke up and discreetly looking at her surroundings. "They could get panic and the news are going to spread for this." She stared at the body with a grim look on her face.

Ruby immediately grabs the blanket and covers the dead body to avoid their attention. She sighs sadly and Merlin rubs Ruby shoulder knowing it's hard for her seeing it.

"Grab a wheelbarrow and take him with us." Gaius spoke up in a calm tone. "We need to examine him to my quarters."

* * *

Gaius and Merlin are holding the wheelbarrow with a dead body on it. Ruby and Misaki are behind them as Gwen showed up with flowers on her hand. Misaki mentally sighs in relief seeing Gwen is not carrying roses for she might sneezes again.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks them curiously and trying to look behind their back.

"Uh, just moving something." Merlin stuttered and moves in front of the girls to hide the dead body.

"Looks heavy." Gwen commented and smiles at the girls. "Hello, Ruby and Misaki."

"Hello to you as well, Gwen." Misaki greeted the handmaiden with her usual smile.

"It's nothing really." Merlin assured Gwen. "Um... someone got you flowers?" He changes the subject and Misaki hides her amused look.

"Oh, no." Gwen chuckles. "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you." She commented and Ruby bits her lower lip avoiding herself to smile. "Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

"Thanks. Well..." Merlin puts the flower on his grey neckerchief and smiles awkwardly.

"Misaki, white flower for you." Gwen handed Misaki a flower and she accepts it. "You're being too kind and helpful for us especially the kids. The children adores you."

"It's our duty as an adult to guide the children a right path for a better future." Misaki explained and placing it on her usual bun hair. "They need us as a role model to look up with."

"Wise as always, Misaki." She smiles and Misaki blushed embarrassed. "Staying positive and optimist."

"Ahaha..." She laughs nervously and smiles nervously.

"Don't you dare that I'm forgetting about you, Ruby." She hands her a red flower. "You always have a passion for drawing and you adore children just like Misaki. You also educate them for free."

"Is she?" Merlin asks and stared at Ruby with a surprised look on his face.

"Well... not all of us are fortunate enough to pay for our education because we're poor." Ruby explained. "I wanted to have an equal opportunity that not all nobles or royals can have an education. The poor people needs to be educated as well."

"Did you two do it on purpose?" Gwen raises her right eyebrow at them. "Wanted to be wise all the time?"

"Who knows?" Misaki answered vaguely and smiles. "You should head over to Morgana, Gwen."

"Oh!" Gwen realizes it and smiles sheepishly at them. "Thanks for reminding me, see you."

"See ya." Ruby waves as they leave Gwen.

* * *

Gaius uses his magnifying glass to look at the dead body carefully. "I've never seen anything like this before." He spoke up and Misaki stared at the body closely.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merlin asks Gaius curiously.

"No, I fear something like this could never come from nature." He answered. "But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?"

"It is." Misaki answered with a grim look on her face. "I smell-"

"Merlin! Misaki!" Misaki and Merlin heard Arthur's voice.

Merlin runs towards the door and opens it before Misaki could do it. "We're on our way. Sorry, we're late." He apologizes and Misaki shows up behind him.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur spoke up bluntly. "I know Gaius need Misaki's assistance since she's Court Physician, not you." He stared at Merlin's flower on his neckerchief while Misaki's flower on her usual bun.

"Gwen gave it to us, Sire." Misaki answered and noticing his look.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him and you as well Misaki, now." He gives them an order and walks away.

Merlin closes the door and looking at Gaius. "Gaius-"

"I heard." Gaius answered bluntly and Ruby shakes her head.

"Why couldn't he just tell you himself?" Merlin asks and Misaki gives him a look.

"Do you really want an answer, Merlin?" Misaki asks the young warlock and chuckles.

"Cause that's the way it is. You're a servant whereas Misaki is a Court Physician." Gaius answered.

"If he knew who I was, what I've done-"

"You'd be a dead servant." Misaki smiles nervously at Gaius words.

"What about Ruby?" He stares at Ruby in her own world sketching or drawing her own notebook.

"My niece." Merlin gaped in surprised and Misaki giggles. "Right, get this covered up."

"Hey, I'm not your servant. Why can't Misaki do it?" Merlin whined and playfully glared at Misaki.

"No, you're my dogsbody and Misaki is a secret royal Princess. Come on, hurry up." He urged Merlin to cover it quickly.

"Ahaha..." Misaki laughs nervously and getting her things ready before herself and Gaius left. "Poor Merlin."

* * *

Misaki and Gaius stared at the man that similar to the dead body before. Misaki couldn't believe they have the same illness. Pale skin, showing purple veins, the eyes turned into white as the iris goes to pale.

"What happened to him?" Uther asks the two Court Physicians.

"We don't know, Sire. That's the second case we've seen today." Gaius answered.

"Why didn't you two report it to me?" He demanded answers from either of them.

"We were attempting to find the cause." Misaki answered as they're trying hard to find the cause of this disease that makes people get killed without any assault. "We don't want to alert other people for it would bring fear and terrified of this case." She stared at the dead body with a sorrowful look on her face.

"What did you two conclude?" He accepts Misaki's opinion for now.

"We don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions." Gaius pointed out. "The scientific process is a long one."

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther questions them.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it." Gaius answered and Uther stared at Misaki as well.

"Neither have I. I used to travel myself from one place to another to treat people's well-being." Misaki answered but she couldn't reveal it the fact this type of illness is familiar to her. She couldn't point out where but this one is familiar to her. "The victims are dying in 24 hours and it's spreading fast."

"But what is the cause?" Uther asks them.

"I think you should say the cause- the most likely cause is sorcery." Gaius answered with a grim look on his face.

Uther looked shocked and fear as he drags Arthur far from them. "You must find who did this."

"I will, father." Arthur answered and looking at his manservant and personal Court Physician.

"Conduct door-to-door searches, increase your presence in the town." He ordered his son. "Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the Physician to your servant and other Physician."

"Merlin and Misaki? But-" Arthur was cut off by his father.

"We need Gaius to find a cure." He explained it to his son. "He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find the sorcerer and quickly."

"Yes, father."

Misaki hides her cold look for Uther's hatred for magic. She despises him for manipulating Arthur that all magic are used for evil. Not all dark magic can be used for evil, they need to embrace it and learn to control their abilities. She knows someone, Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane has dark magic called Satan Soul and allows her to control the demon then use its abilities. Mirajane lost a bit of control during Magnolia Harvest Festival for battling Freed Justine, one of the God Thunder Tribe, due to not using it in a long time. In the end, Mirajane successfully controls her magic and used it to protect someone she cares for.

Merlin noticed Misaki's hand are shaking in anger and could guess it has something to do to Uther. Why Misaki hates Uther very much? Did he commit something that made her anger and despises him more? He wanted to know Misaki's hatred for she might push him away.

* * *

Merlin kneels down to examine the person who has the same illness as them. "Gaius and Misaki, he's still alive." He informs them.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Gaius answered with a solemn look on his face.

"But we haven't tried." He stares at them and mostly at Misaki as she looks down on the floor.

"If we don't know what the disease is- then how can we cure him?" Gaius asks Merlin.

"With magic." He answered. "Misaki can heal him."

"Have a look." Gaius pulls Merlin up. "They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic and I forbid her to use it." Dragging Merlin away as Misaki follows them. "Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

"Not all Science can be explained, Gaius." Misaki pointed out. "Merlin is right, I can-"

"No." He gives Misaki a stern look on his face. "We can't have you get killed, Misaki. What if your family finds out that you're dead? There will be a battle between two royals. One who has magic and the other one uses a sword."

"I..." She stops and knowing Gaius is right. Misaki would never forgive herself if she brings her family in danger because of her stupidity. The guild and her family would not hesitate to fight Uther for revenge and opens his eyes that not all magic are used for evil. "I hate it for being helpless. Seeing them... it makes me feel guilty for not doing it." Misaki wipes her tears and Merlin feels sympathy towards her.

"Makarov would never forgive me if anything happens to his grandchildren." Gaius feels bad for snapping her out. It's for her own good as he made a promise to a certain oldest Dreyar sibling to look after his younger siblings. "No time for weeping, my dear. We need to find the cause and fast."

"Yeah." Nodded her head and wipes her remaining tears. Misaki needs to be strong and find a cure to heal them or stopping the plague.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks Gaius curiously since Misaki went home to have a bath. Misaki was covered with mud when Merlin accidentally trips her. They know Merlin is clumsy and Misaki assured him it's alright since it's just mud and nothing else.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Gaius answered and shaking the flask above the heat to experiment it.

"Will that tell you who did it?" Ruby asks the elder Physician curiously as she's with them to aid their help.

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread." Gaius answered. "One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

Merlin exhales softly. "Why would someone use magic like that?" He asks them curiously.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Ruby answered and crossing her arms.

"But not all magic is bad." Merlin pointed out. "We know it isn't, Ruby."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." She smiles sadly. "Some people use magic for hatred, greed and vengeance. I know a few people who use dark magic but they didn't turn into evil. They use it for good to protect their loved ones." Merlin smiles and nodded his head in understanding while she returns the gesture.

Someone barge in to see Arthur and his Knights search Gaius quarters. To find out whether the sorcery is here or not. "Over there." Arthur commanded them. "I'm sorry, Gaius. We're searching every room in town." Noticing a certain female Physician is not with Gaius at the moment.

"Misaki is at home to look for a book about this type of plague." Ruby answered half-lying and half-truth. "Why are you searching here for?"

"The sorcerer." He answered as Ruby masking her fear and panic whereas Merlin looks terrified at the moment.

"Why would he be here?" Gaius asks the blond Prince.

"I'm just doing my job." Arthur answered and didn't notice Ruby and Merlin are sharing their looks.

"Well, we've nothing to hide. Go on then, search." Gaius spoke up.

"What are these books and papers?" Arthur asks and looking at each book.

"Mine and Misaki's life work - dedicated to the understanding of Science." Gaius answered calmly. "You're quite welcome to read through them if you wish."

Arthur looks displease the idea of him reading each book. "What's this language? I can't understand it." He looks at the book that contains a lot of writing and drawing on every page.

"It's called Kanji back in Japan." Ruby answered. "Misaki wrote all her notes that regard to her patient's diagnosis before. I could translate it for you if you want, Sire."

He shakes his head and closes Misaki's note back. "What's this room up here?" Arthur asks them curiously while looking at it.

"It's mine." Merlin answered.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius questions Arthur.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur answered and coming inside of Merlin's room without asking.

"What have you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius asks Merlin in a hushed tone and Merlin looks alarmed at the moment.

"One of my spirits, Xingcai, has your book, Merlin." Ruby told Merlin and he stared at her with a surprised look on his face. "Xingcai sense Arthur and his knights are coming. She secretly came to her own will to grab your book and hide it. She's back to her Spirit world with your book."

"You're a lifesaver, Ruby." Merlin sighs in relief and feels grateful one of her spirits hide it to avoid revealing his true identity of a warlock.

"Merlin, come here." Arthur called his manservant. "Look what I've found." Merlin goes to Arthur to see him opens his cupboard. "I've found a place where you could put things. It's called a cupboard." Rolling his eyes of Merlin's room and closes it. He wasn't surprised Merlin's room is a mess seeing the clothes are all over the place.

Merlin smiles sheepishly as they walked out of his room. "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asks Gaius curiously.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius answered bluntly and Ruby bits back her smile.

"Of course." He clears his throat. "I'm sorry. We're finished here." Gaius closes his door the moment Arthur and his Knights left.

"Ruby I'm glad your spirits hide Merlin's book." He sighs in relief. "Can you call one of your spirits to bring it back, please?"

"Su-" Ruby was cut off by a gentle voice.

"No need... to summon me, Alpha." They turned around to see a woman wearing white robes. Her hair is white like snow just like Thalia and tying it up in two ponytails. However, her eyes are mesmerizing. Her right eye is forest green and the left one is hazel eye. Her ears are a white dog as she has a dog tail behind her back."I came to my own will and here's your book, Mr Merlin."

"Thank you..." Merlin stopped and didn't catch her name.

"Xingcai." She smiles and bows at them politely. "I'm one of the 12 Chinese Zodiac spirits, Dog. The whole spirits and I heard what happened. I volunteer myself to hide this book from them." Xingcai explained.

"If you won't allow Misaki to heal them, we must use this book." Merlin tried to persuade Gaius.

"Don't be stupid." Gaius denied the idea of creating a potion to cure them.

"If I have this legacy, then what is it for?" He asks them. "You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Mr Merlin." Xingcai informed him with a worried look on her face. "You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers?"

"Xingcai is right. Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things." Gaius spoke up with a stern look on his face.

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock!?" He asks as Ruby and Xingcai feels uncomfortable of their argue between them.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized." He pointed at the wooden spoon at Merlin.

"When!? How long do I have to wait!?" Merlin exclaimed and completely ignoring Ruby and her spirit.

"Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"What, sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" He asks sarcastically.

"Your time will come." Gaius gives him a stern look.

"I could cure that man we saw. Heck, Misaki can heal him as well but you forbid her!"

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin." He sighs softly.

"It is when it would save a life."

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading." Gaius tries to point out of Merlin's opinion.

"Arthur is out-"

"Enough!" Ruby had enough of their bickering and Xingcai jumps in surprised of her rare raising voice. She gives her spirit apologetic look and she returns the gesture, saying it's alright since they need to stop arguing. "Arguing would lead us nowhere and we're completely wasting our time. Whoever this sorcerer, he or she is powerful enough to hide their presence to create this kind of plague. Right now, we need to find a cure as soon as possible without yours or Misaki's magic."

"Alpha is right." Xingcai answered. "You two are wasting our time and I suggest to do your work. Alpha, may I go back?"

"Yes, you may Xingcai. Thank you for everything." Ruby thanked her spirits and she went back to her spirit world. "I need to go to visit Misaki. Maybe she has a book about this plague."

* * *

Thalia jumps in surprise to see Arthur and his Knights barge in Misaki's home. "What in the world?" She muttered and stared at them with a surprised look on her face. "Is there something wrong, Sire?" She asks Arthur curiously.

"Nothing personal, Thalia. We're searching in every town to see if the sorcerer is here or not." Arthur explained and Thalia knows about the incident.

"Go ahead and search." Thalia allows them to search the house. "I wouldn't dare to barge in Misaki's room for she is-" They heard Misaki's screaming. "Changing her clothes." One of Arthur's knight, Leon is looking at the white-haired woman with a look and she returns a sheepish smile.

Arthur couldn't stop looking at Misaki's half-naked body. She has a body curve as her skin is fair without scars. Her hair is wet as it sticks on Misaki's back and didn't expect the length is on waist level. "Arthur Pendragon!" Misaki screamed in anger and grabbing her boots to throw it to his face. "GET OUT!"

Arthur quickly dodges the boots and closes the door. He exhales and glaring at Thalia and she returns a pointed look. "You just barge in her room and ignoring my warning."

"How did I know she..." He coughs lightly and trying his best not to get blushed. The images in his mind of Misaki half-naked could never fade away. Arthur has to admit Misaki's physical appearance is quite sexy and it's tempting to touch her. He is a gentleman and it's not proper to touch a woman who is not married. Arthur couldn't wait to have a nice cold bath to erase its memories.

"Ever heard knock first before barging in?" Thalia asks bluntly. "You're asking for an early-"

A loud boom the moment Misaki opens her door with a cold look on her face. She's completely dressed but leaving her wet hair. Misaki is trying herself to calm down but her emotions are getting over her. The knights are stepping back including Thalia for they know who she gets mad at.

"You bloody idiot!" Misaki slaps Arthur on the cheek hardly and he gasps in pain. "Have you got no brain? Barging in my room without my permission!?" Ignoring the fact she slaps the Prince of Camelot and didn't think of the consequences.

"How did I know you had a bath?" He dodges Misaki's kick. Arthur wasn't expecting she could be this much violence behind her usual calm attitude.

"Did Gaius, Merlin or Ruby ever told you that I'm at home?" Misaki questioned the blond Prince. "You have no shame!"

"Ah, Misaki-chan~." Thalia called Misaki softly to avoid getting herself in trouble if she's going to kill Arthur.

**"Nani? (What?)"** Misaki asks Thalia in a cold tone.

Thalia masks her terrified expression. "Arthur and his Knights are searching in every town to see if the sorcerer is here or not." She explained it to her.

Misaki exhales softly. "Go ahead and search except my cupboard." She explained it to them in her calm tone.

"Are you hiding something from us, Misaki?" Arthur asks and giving her a hard look.

A scowl looks on her face and crossing her arms. Arthur is completely dense when it comes to a woman like Misaki. "Would you like to get another slap again? My hand mark is already on your right cheek. I can add another one for that, Pendragon."

"I can throw you to jail for treason, Misaki." Giving her a pointed look.

Misaki glares at Arthur with a furious look on her face. Red of anger and the Knights including Thalia are completely terrified of her wrath. "You barge in my room while I'm about to put my clothes on and couldn't look away! That's called hentai or pervert in English!" Misaki defended herself. "You should be ashamed-"

"Misaki and Arthur. The more you argue, the less chance you and Gaius find a cure." Thalia reminded them to break out the fight. "Boys, search it quickly before Misaki and I are on our way to Gaius quarters."

Arthur and his Knights quickly search the entire Misaki's home then left. Misaki huffs in anger and muttering the fact of Arthur seeing her half-naked. She couldn't find herself a husband let alone a boyfriend because Arthur has seen her half-naked.

* * *

Gaius lay down another corpse of the dead woman. "What's different about this victim?" He asks Merlin curiously.

"Um, she's a woman." Merlin answered and Misaki shakes her head.

"Aside from her being a woman, Merlin." Misaki spoke up and smiles nervously.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" Gaius questioned him.

"Um... she's a Courtier?" Merlin questioned them.

"That's correct." Ruby told Merlin and he smiles in relief.

"But how does that help us?" He asks them curiously.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town." Misaki explained. "What does that mean?"

"Um... that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." Merlin explained.

"Yes. It suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." Gaius pointed out.

"And they probably eat different food." He commented.

"Good. Anything else?"

"I doubt they've breathed the same air."

"We can cross out of the air." Misaki spoke up. "So what's the only thing they do share?" She questioned Merlin.

"Water? Water." They nodded their head. "You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy." Gaius compliments Merlin but deep inside he's being sarcastic as the girls didn't say anything at all.

"Here." Ruby hands Merlin a bucket. "Grab us some sample, please."

"Sure." Merlin left to grab some water.

Misaki was about to fall and Thalia catches her. "Whoa, Misaki!" Gaius and Ruby looked alarmed to see Misaki is starting to get affected as well.

"Misaki, you're-"

"My magic is fighting off the poison inside of me." Misaki groaned and shaking her head. "I drank some water last night and I didn't expect the disease is coming from it." They just figure out the first clue and Misaki didn't know the disease comes from the water all along.

"We-"

"Gaius! Misaki!" Gwen barge in their chamber. Misaki turns her back to avoid getting caught.

"You have the sickness?" Ruby asks Gwen worriedly as Thalia silently take Misaki to Merlin's room.

"My father." Gwen weeps. "Please, Gaius, he's all I have." Losing her mother at a very young age and didn't want her father to be dead as well.

"Gwen, I have no cure." Gaius informed Gwen in a sad tone. "Even Misaki couldn't find a cure yet."

"I'm begging you." Gwen pleads.

"We wish there was something- anything. But so far the remedy is beyond what we can achieve." Gwen cries more. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen shakes her head and walks away. Ruby didn't notice Merlin came back and heard everything. "There must be something we can do?"

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers-" Thalia comes out of Merlin's bedroom with panic and fearful look on her face.

"Gaius, the disease is showing up on Misaki slowly." Thalia exhales softly. "She's fighting it off as we speak."

"Misaki was fine a minute ago, Thalia." Merlin pointed out and gasped to see Misaki's pale look leaning on his door. "Misaki..."

"Misaki you need to lay down." Ruby tried to drag Misaki and she shakes her head.

"I can't. We need to find a cure... for Gwen's father." Misaki body swayed and Merlin caught her using his magic.

"Misaki!" Everyone cried out her name before she could get unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6 Mark of Nimueh Part 2

Ruby and Thalia couldn't help but feel hopeless of Misaki's health. Ruby sniffs and wiping her tears while Thalia comforts her. They can't lose Misaki because she's important to them.

"I can't lose her, Thalia." Ruby sobs and feeling useless for not easing Misaki's pain. "I don't want to lose another important person in my life. If only Wendy is here to cure her."

"Wendy is on Earthland and we don't even know how to get back our home." Thalia reminded her. "Screw Gaius order not to use magic-" Her ear twitches. "Merlin is here."

Ruby immediately opens the door and Merlin quickly came in and closes it. "Merlin, is that-" She was surprised to see him.

"I can heal Misaki, where is she?" Merlin interrupts Ruby's question.

"She's getting worse, Merlin." She clenches her hands into a fist. "She's coughing in blood- Merlin, please..."

"I'll save her, Ruby." Merlin assures him and holding the poultice in his hand.

"What's that?" Thalia questioned Merlin curiously.

"Poultice. It allows me to heal Misaki and Gwen's father." Merlin answered and the girls lead them where Misaki is.

Merlin looks worried seeing Misaki's pale look and placing the poultice right next to her. "Don't worry, Misaki. You're going to be alright just fine. Þu fornimst adl fram guman." Incanting the spell and Misaki's health returns to normal.

Ruby cries in relief and hugging Merlin tightly. He returns the gesture and Thalia just smiles at the warlock. "Thank you so much, Merlin."

"You're welcome, Ruby and Thalia. Misaki is my dear friend as well and I'll do anything to keep you girls safe." He pulls her away. "I need to cure Gwen's father." Grabbing the poultice in his hand.

"Be careful, Merlin." Thalia warned him. "The Knights are everywhere and don't get caught."

"I will." Merlin left them.

* * *

Misaki is grateful for getting heal by Merlin but at the same time, she's angry at his stupidity. Merlin forgot to take the poultice back after healing Gwen's father, Tom. They're accusing her of using magic and she's under arrest by it. She grabs Merlin and brings him inside of Gaius chamber with a stern look on her face.

"What have you done?" Gaius asks and mentally glad Misaki is fully recovered but he's still mad of Merlin using magic again.

"What?" Merlin questioned them.

"I warned you." He exhales and gets frustrated by his stubbornness. "Oh, I understand, you thought you were doing good." He commented sarcastically.

"I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him and Misaki as well." Merlin defended himself.

"Look, I appreciate for curing me, Merlin." Misaki sighs heavily and rubbing her temples. "Did you not think it might look a bit suspicious? The curing of one man? I'm glad you guys cover me the fact I'm ill and not like them."

"Misaki, you of all people know that all we have to do is- we're going to cure everyone. No one will ever have to know it was magic." Merlin spoke up.

"At what cost, Merlin?" Ruby questioned him. "Look at Gwen's situation right now. They think she's a sorceress and assuming she caused the disease."

"But she didn't!" Merlin tries to open the door.

"How are you going to prove that?" Thalia asks Merlin and he just ignores them then walks out of the quarters.

"Gah!" Misaki throws the book angrily and breaths heavily while the others jump in surprised by her outburst. "I can't let Gwen die because of Merlin's fault for curing us."

"How are we going to set Gwen free, Misaki?" She asks Misaki worriedly.

"It was a girl... the nightmare I had." Misaki gulps and recalling her nightmares. "I sense darkness inside of her. She incants some kind of spell to this egg and drops it on the water fountain... all the way here." She explains with a grim look on her face.

"Have you seen her face, Misaki?" Gaius asks her and had a guess which Misaki refers to.

"She covers her head with a hood on it." She shakes her head. "I somehow encounter this one before and couldn't point out where or when."

"Whatever it is, we need to find it and fast." Thalia spoke up and pushing herself away from the wall. "Ask Oichi to go to the water and check any suspicious creatures."

"Oichi is the only one who is immune to poison whereas it takes a huge effect on me." Misaki spoke up and crossing her arms. "I can't swim in the water for now."

"What do you say, Gaius?" Ruby asks Gaius curiously. "Oichi can transform herself into a snake to avoid getting suspicious. She can camouflage herself to blend in her environment."

Gaius sighs heavily of their stubbornness. Misaki is exactly the same as her grandfather, Makarov. He admires her strong-will attitude behind the calm and serene look. "I know you girls are being cautious but please... be careful. We don't want to start a war between magic and sword."

Misaki sighs heavily and closes her eyes. The last thing she thought about her family is declaring a war against Pendragon family. She knows her family including herself are still mourning of Sora's death. "I won't let that happen even if it kills me." Misaki spoke up and stared at them with her unusual serious look on her face.

* * *

Merlin blames himself for Gwen's execution after he cures Misaki and Tom. It's killing him inside after knowing one of his friends is going to get kill being a sorcerer. "I thought I was doing good." Merlin spoke up to Gaius with a sad look on his face. "And that curing Gwen's father would help her including Misaki as well. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."

Gaius stared at him with a serious look on his face. "An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor."

"I can see that now." Merlin spoke up and completely understand why Misaki avoid using healing spells. "You forbid Misaki to use healing spells aside from being a Crown Princess from Earthland."

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" Gaius questioned Merlin.

Merlin looked down on his hands then at his guardian. "I must see her."

* * *

"You don't deserve this, Gwen." Misaki spoke up with a solemn look on her face. Herself, Thalia and Ruby are in the dungeons to speak Gwen. They're lucky enough that one of the Knights, Sir Ewan, who owes Misaki for saving his life, allows them to speak with the Lady's handmaiden. "I know you're innocent and you don't deserve to be punished."

"We know that you're not a sorcerer, Gwen." Ruby spoke up and holding back her tears. "There has to be a way to set you free. We can let you escape, Gwen."

"You can't, Ruby." Gwen shakes her head furiously. "You're going to make it worse."

"You don't deserve this, Gwen." Misaki snapped angrily and punching the walls. "So what if your father is cured!? That does make you a sorcerer just because they found poultice under his pillow!? I hate this! Why does Uther despise magic so badly? Is it necessary to kill someone who uses magic for good?" She cried angrily and not wanting to release her magic. "Damn it!"

Gwen has never seen Misaki lose of composure before. She usually calms all the time and giggling when being chased by boys often. Misaki always bottles up all her emotions and didn't open up her feelings to the other people.

"Misaki." Gwen sniffs and feels grateful there are some people actually care for her. "Please don't do any reckless. I would never forgive yourself if anything happens to you."

"Gwen is right, you need to think first before you act." Thalia reminded Misaki. "You go out there and things will get worse."

"What are we going to do?" Ruby questioned them as her spirit, Oichi is still searching for clues. "Let her die?"

"We need to figure out this problem fast." Misaki sniffs and wiping her tears. "Gwen, I promise you. You're going to be free and be with your father. Be patient and don't lose hope." She vows with a determined look on her face.

"Promise me, girls..." They listen to Gwen's voice. "Don't forget our friendship we have and remember me."

"Don't say... as if you're saying goodbye, Gwen." Thalia denied the idea of Gwen getting executed. "We'll get through this."

* * *

Uther called all his Councils including Misaki is part of them due to her role as Court Physician. "What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people?" Uther asks them while Misaki masks her cold and hatred towards the King.

Gaius informed them the source of the poison is coming from the water. Uther ordered his son to close down all water pumps to avoid getting a disease.

"My men have closed down the water pumps." Arthur informed his father.

"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer." Misaki pointed out.

"We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease." Gaius informed them since they heard no news of Oichi yet.

"But how?" Uther questioned the two Court Physicians.

"Well-" Misaki was cut off by someone barge in their meeting.

"It was me!" Merlin exclaimed and Misaki masks her surprised expression. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father." Everyone excluding Misaki are looked shocked to hear Arthur's manservant can use magic. "Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am!"

Gaius stands up and completely furious of Merlin's action. "Merlin, are you mad?" He whispered his nephew while Misaki is close to smacking his head off.

"I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy." Merlin pleads the King.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius defended his nephew.

"I do." They stared at them back and forth.

"Then arrest him." Uther ordered his Knights and Misaki stands up straight.

"Your majesty, there's a bit of misunderstanding here." Misaki spoke up with a serious look on her face. "He's completely not himself."

"Misaki is right. Father, please. I can't allow this. This is madness." Arthur backed Misaki up. "There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer." If only they knew Merlin is a warlock.

"Did you not hear him?" Uther questioned the blond Prince and female Court Physician.

"Yes." Misaki and Arthur answered.

"He's admitted it."

"He saved my life remember?" Arthur reminded Uther.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther questioned him.

"As Gaius and Misaki said... he's got a grave mental disease." Arthur stuttered as they get the hint.

"Really?" Uther looks interested at Merlin's ill.

"He's in love." Arthur pointed out and Misaki hides her amused expression.

"What?" Merlin looks shocked at Arthur's thought.

"With Gwen."

"I am not!" Merlin protests the idea of him liking Gwen. He likes someone else but it's not the Lady's handmaiden.

"Yes, you are. Misaki told me you fell in love with Gwen." Arthur glances at Misaki's direction while she masks her amused expression but remained calm.

"Merlin is in love with Gwen. He always told me... how sweet and beautiful she is." Misaki spoke up and mentally laughs at Merlin's priceless expression. "He even asks me whether to ask Gwen's father for a hand in marriage or not." Closing her eyes and didn't want to look at Merlin's reaction. She didn't like the idea of Merlin's revelation of being a warlock in front of them. They have their duties to help Merlin out even if it means to keep his identity secret from them.

"No way." He shakes his head furiously and glaring at Misaki and Arthur's lie.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur approached Merlin as the Council members excluding Misaki are snickering at Merlin's love life.

"I'm not in love with her." Merlin laughs nervously whereas they ignore him.

"It's all right." He patted Merlin's shoulder. "You can even admit it."

"I don't even think of her like that!" He protests.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther commented and chuckled at Merlin's misfortune.

"Merlin is a wonder. But the wonder is that he's such an idiot." Arthur pointed out and Misaki just mentally sighs heavily. "There's no way he's a sorcerer." Giving Merlin a pointed look.

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Uther ordered the Knights to set Merlin free.

"If you'll excuse us, my Lord." Misaki bows her head politely and grabs Merlin arm to drag him away from them. She's clearly pissed off his action and he would get an earful them.

* * *

They dragged Merlin inside of their quarters. "Arthur's the idiot. I can't believe you join in, Misaki!" Merlin exclaimed and Misaki whack's his head. "Ow!"

"No, he was right to do what he did." Gaius defended the blond Prince. "And thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity."

"Are you out of your mind, Merlin!? Who do you think you are!? You're risking yourself to reveal everyone that you're a warlock!" Misaki whacks his head again using paper fan out of nowhere. "Exposing yourself is not going to solve our problem!"

"What else could I do? Could you stop whacking me with that paper!" He covers his head to protect himself from getting hit by Misaki's fan. "It's my fault Gwen is going to die."

"It's your fault for leaving the evidence behind right after healing Tom." She sighs heavily. "But you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. Our job is to find out what cause of this disease. Not exposing ourselves we're mages."

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur's not going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp." Merlin pointed out. "Even when I told him I was a wizard. He still couldn't see it."

"He's a thickheaded and couldn't tell whether the person is a wizard or not." Misaki explained and wondering if Oichi finds some clues on the water or not.

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius pointed out.

"Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." Merlin commented sarcastically and Misaki gives him a deadpanned expression.

"I don't think you'll find one big-"

Thalia barges in the quarter as she didn't bother to knock. "Oichi found something and you guys need to come with me now." She informed them with a grim look on her face.

* * *

Thalia leads them inside of the water tunnel underneath the castle. They found Ruby is with her Chinese Snake spirit. "What did you found, Oichi?" Misaki questioned the green-haired woman.

"A creature is hiding this water." Oichi answered and pointed the water in front of them. "He lives in there to create poison to that entire water to kill us."

"What kind of a creature was it?" Gaius asks her.

"It's too dark to see how it looks like." Oichi frowned. "The shadow itself formed some sort of humanoid... the upper body bend down but... the head itself is a bit big."

"The creature is very familiar back in Earthland from your description, Oichi..." Misaki muttered and crossing her arms in deep thoughts. "We need to get some sample of it."

"Merlin." Gaius called Merlin to grab a sample of it as the young warlock grabs one. "Let's take it back and examine it." Just when they're about to walk away.

Misaki senses something and someone grabbed her stomach to take her down on the river. "Misaki!" Thalia cried out her name worriedly.

"Oichi!" Ruby called Oichi as she jumps down to save Misaki.

"Got it!" Oichi dives in to save Misaki.

Misaki is struggling at the hands of the monster. Didn't want to risk herself to open her mouth and swallowed some water for she gets poison again. Oichi punches the monster's face and grabs Misaki to escape from it.

"My dears, are you alright?" Gaius asks them.

Misaki coughs and rubbing her face away from the water. "Just sore ribs the way it held me." She answered and looking at Oichi. "Thank you, Oichi. For saving my life."

"You're welcome." Oichi smiles back and turned serious. "You guys need to leave before it comes back and kill us all." They didn't bother to protests but just head back to the quarters.

* * *

The moment Misaki got grabbed by that creature, she knows what it is. She grabs Gaius book and scheming it to find the monster she's looking for. "It was an Afanc. It looks the same but the one I fought was made of fire back in Earthland." Misaki explained and trying to find the page.

"An- a what?" Merlin looked clueless what it means and looking at Misaki.

"It's a beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." She read it out loud to them.

"Now we have to find a way to defeat it." Gaius spoke up. "Can you still kill it, Misaki?"

"The Afanc we have is different from here." She shakes her head. "We need to find out what it's weakness and fasts."

"Where could we start, Misaki?" Thalia questioned her. "This could waste our time to read every book in here."

"Thalia is right. That could take days. Gwen will be dead by then." Merlin pointed out.

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius questioned his nephew.

"Here." Misaki handed Ruby and Thalia a glasses. "We need to use these glasses to help us read fasts." Misaki explained it to them.

"What's that?" Merlin asks them curiously.

"It's a wide-reader glasses." Ruby answered. "It's one of the magical items which allows the wearer to read things quickly scans through the entire book" She explained.

"No matter how much you read fasts..." Thalia sighs heavily. "Better stop complaining and start reading." They start reading books using wide-reader glasses.

* * *

Misaki has no clue where Merlin is and she slams the book. She sighs heavily and calming herself down. Panicking would lead Misaki nowhere if she rushes thing quickly without using her logic. "The Afanc I fought was fire but the one we face..."

"Lives in the water." Ruby finished her thought. "That's it!" She exclaimed and Thalia looks startled at them.

"What is it?" She asks them with a curious look on her face.

"We're looking for a wrong book." Ruby pointed out. "Think about it... Misaki fought a fire Afanc but the other one lives in the water. The Afanc is made out of elements."

"We need to find a book of elements." Misaki informed them and Gaius came in. "Gaius, do you know where the book of elements that regards Afanc creatures?"

"We need to find a book of elements!" Merlin barges in and they stared at him with a bewildered look on their faces.

"Funny... Misaki and Ruby thought the same thing." Thalia commented and looking at the two.

"You did?" Gaius asks Misaki and Ruby while raising his eyebrow in their direction.

"Yes. I thought about how I fought the Fire Afanc at Earthland." Misaki explained. "Fire's weakness is water and I killed them. The one we're facing right now is an Afanc made out of earth and water which is I'm at disadvantage."

"How many elements we have?" Thalia asks them. "No, I'm not talking about the periodic tables, Ruby." She playfully glares at the copper-haired girl.

"The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." Gaius pointed out.

"Let's do some brainstorm." Ruby exhales softly. "Misaki you killed an Afanc using water magic since it's made out of fire?"

"Yes." Misaki nodded her head. "The Afanc we face here is made from earth and water."

"That's two of the four base elements." Gaius spoke up. "It's clear that you're at disadvantage, Misaki."

"I can't use Water magic for it's my main source of power." She sighs heavily and hated the fact of being a disadvantage.

"What about the other two?" Merlin asks them curiously.

"Wind and fire. Perhaps they would destroy it." Thalia spoke up and looking at Merlin with a suspicious look on her face. "Okay, magician boy... how on earth did you know this?"

"Um, I just knew. You know, it's part of my powers." Merlin stutters while they didn't believe his lies.

"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius questioned him.

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." He rambles and didn't dare to look in their eyes.

"And who's the other side?" Misaki asks Merlin and couldn't help but feel suspicious of his lie.

"I think that might be Arthur." Merlin answers. "The Fairies are the ones who are going to help and aid us."

"Fairies..." Gaius discreetly stares at Misaki, Ruby and Thalia since they're destined to help them.

"They're bringing forward the execution." Morgana barges in to inform Gwen's execution. "We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying." Gaius told the King's ward.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help." Morgana pleads at them.

"We need Arthur." Merlin spoke up.

"Arthur?" Morgana looks at them with a confused look on her face.

"Mo, there's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply." Misaki explained. "That's what causing the plague and nearly killed me."

"Nearly killed you!?" Morgana looks worried about Misaki's well-being. "Are you harmed?"

"No, I'm perfectly unharmed." She assured her.

"We must tell Uther." Morgana stares at them.

"That would cause more problem of that, Morgana." Thalia spoke up. "The Afanc's a creature forged by magic."

"Think about it, Morgana." Ruby pipped in. "If you tell Uther about Afanc, he's going to execute Gwen fast. He won't listen to us but just blaming her for conjuring it."

"So what are we to do?" Morgana questioned them.

"Simple. We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." Misaki answered.

"And that's why you need Arthur." She nodded her head in understanding.

"He's our best chance but he won't want to disobey the King." Merlin pointed out.

"We need to pull some strings that makes him guilty and help us out." Misaki suggested and Morgana smirked widely at her.

"Oh, Misaki. You're just the girl I need." Morgana commented and dragging her. "To convince Arthur."

"Eh!?"

* * *

Morgana dragged Misaki to get in Arthur's chamber. Misaki is not impressed of getting dragged into this plan but Morgana persuades her for she's the only one who could knock Arthur's sense.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asks Morgana since Gwen's her handmaiden servant. He's surprised to see Misaki is accompanying Morgana. "I'm sorry about all this, Merlin hasn't been in today." He spoke up and gesturing at the food he messed while Misaki masks her disgusted face.

"Poor, Merlin." Morgana commented and looked down and discreetly elbowing her friend.

"Yeah." Arthur agrees with her.

Misaki looked down on the floor and mentally sighs. "To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much." She spoke up in a soft tone.

"No, I certainly can't imagine that either." Arthur spoke up and staring at her.

Misaki shakes her head. "That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover." She smiles slightly.

"Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." Staring at Misaki deeply while she forces herself to look away from his intense blue eyes.

"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead." Morgana commented and smirked the way Arthur gazes at Misaki. "You look around and all you see are small men not big enough to fill their armor. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right."

"Sadly... they think having these feelings will ruin our lives." Misaki spoke up softly and crossing her arms. "They tell us love is a sign of weakness but in my opinion... love is strong because they're the ones who give us the strength to overcome the obstacle we ever face."

Arthur exhales and knowing what these two are up to. "What do you want me to do?" He asks them.

"Help us to slay the monster who lives in the water tunnel." Misaki answered. "Merlin, Thalia and Ruby found it when they took a sample from the water."

"Don't forget that you almost got kidnapped by it." Morgana reminded her.

"You what!?" Arthur exclaimed and check if Misaki has an injury or not.

"I escape from it and the monster is called Afanc. It's a monster who lives in water and poisons it whoever drinks. The only way to stop this plague is to kill it." Misaki brushed off his worriedness. "We're wasting our time and we need to kill it before they execute Gwen."

* * *

They went back to the water tunnel again this time with Morgana and Arthur. Thalia is hiding inside of the water in her Exceed form in case things gets worse with Ruby whereas Merlin and Misaki are with Arthur and Morgana.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin and Misaki." Arthur grumbled while holding a torch in his hand.

They heard growling and Morgana gasps. Misaki readied her katana in case it attacks them again like the last time. Arthur is glancing behind the two girls. "You two should stay here."

"I'm coming with you." Morgana denied the idea of her staying alone.

"No." He gives Morgana a pointed look.

"Scared I'll show you up?" She smirked.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." He stares at Misaki. "Gaius would never forgive me if you're in danger as well, Misaki."

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then."

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You and Misaki could get hurt." He glares at them.

Misaki sighs heavily. "I'll end up hurting you, Pendragon." She gives him a stern expression. "We came this far and we're not backing this one out. You leave us alone and there's a chance Afanc could attack us. It's better to get closer as a group than leaving us here stranded."

Morgana smirked at Misaki's fiery attitude and dragging her away from the boys. "Wasn't expecting you have that kind of attitude, Misaki. Here I thought you're too good." She compliments her since she always surprised them.

"I'm stressed out because they thought Gwen is a sorcerer which is absurd." Misaki shakes her head. "I promise that I'll clear her name for this plague. I can't stay put and do nothing when my friend needs me."

"You have a golden heart, Misaki." Morgana spoke up with a gentle smile. "You care for them before yourself."

Misaki didn't say anything and just looking at her surroundings. "How are we going to find it?" She asks the moment the boys join them.

"Just hope we do before it finds us." Arthur answered and they heard growling again as they stopped walking. "Stop."

"What?" Merlin looks confused and looking at Misaki as she nodded her head discreetly.

"It's just a shadow." Arthur commented and they continued walking.

Misaki couldn't help but feel like the Afanc is following them behind. She didn't expect it could tell their presence are in its territory. "Spread out." He ordered them.

"Morgana, here." Misaki handed Morgana her katana. "You need it more than I do. I have plenty of daggers and shurikens with me." She murmured and Morgana thanked her.

They spread out and went to different directions. Misaki sense an Afanc is behind on Arthur and she quickly runs and pushes him down to avoid getting hit. "Are you unharmed, Arthur?" Misaki asks the blond Prince worriedly and pulled him up.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana rushed in their side to hear the growling of an Afanc again.

"Yeah." Arthur answered and mentally thanked Misaki of her quick reflexes.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asks them worriedly.

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

"It's quick."

Morgana screams and Misaki pushes her then punch at Afanc's face with her enormous strength. It howled in pain and hides in the shadow again. "Where is it?" Arthur murmured.

"I think it's gone this way!" Merlin informed them and they went on the different tunnel.

They manage to find the Afanc and clearly noticed the sword won't affect on it but only fire. "Arthur, swords are useless! Use the torch, Afanc's weakness is fire!" Misaki explained and Arthur uses the torch to swing at Afanc's direction.

"Merlin, cast a spell." Misaki whispered at Merlin's ear. "Xi men is ready to make the fire big enough to kill it with your spell."

"Got it." Merlin answered back. "Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan." He incants the spell and giving Ruby's Chinese Dragon spirit a chance to make the fire big enough to kill Afanc.

"Mission accomplish." Thalia whispered at Ruby and they give each other a silent high-five then leave before getting caught by Arthur and Morgana.

* * *

They finally clear Gwen's name and release her from prison. Misaki smiles at their reunion but deep inside of her heart, she misses her family and guild.

"Thank you." Gwen thanked them.

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin, Misaki, Thalia and Ruby." Morgana told her handmaiden.

"Really?" Gwen looks surprised and the girls shake their head.

"It was more on Merlin." Ruby spoke up. "He's the real hero and we're just the backup to help out."

"Backup or not, the most important is you're free, Gwen." Misaki spoke up in a soft tone.

"I don't know what to say." Gwen spoke up and feels overwhelmed by their determination to clear her name.

"I didn't do anything." Merlin stutters and feels embarrassed.

"I'm grateful to you all." Tom smiles and feels grateful for saving his daughter. "Come on, Gwen." He urged his daughter to leave them alone.

"We should head back as well." Misaki spoke up. "I have a few patients that needed mine and Ruby's help."

"Good luck, Misaki and Ruby." Morgana wishes them luck as they leave.

"Merlin, I wanted you to know- your secret is safe with me." Morgana spoke up making Thalia and Merlin froze.

"My secret?" Merlin questioned the King's ward.

"Come on, don't pretend. I know what you did." She gives him a pointed look.

"You do?" Glancing at Thalia and she shrugged.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?"

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know."

"Well, obviously..." He stuttered and silently asks Thalia's help as she shakes her head.

"But I won't tell anyone." She chuckles. "You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

"I-uh... no, it's- you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." He chuckles.

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but... you can't tell which one you have feelings for. Whether it is Gwen or Ruby." Thalia chokes her own saliva and coughing lightly.

"Wha-what!?" Merlin exclaimed and staring at Morgana shocked.

Morgana gives Merlin a silent sign. "It's our secret." She left Thalia and Merlin alone.

"Oh, the irony!" Thalia burst out laughing and leaning on the wall. "Hahaha! The look on your face is priceless, Mer!"

"Thalia!" Merlin glared at the feline cat.

"I can't wait to tell this to Misaki~!" Thalia rushed off to find Misaki and Merlin chases her.

"Come back here, you giant furball!"

* * *

Merlin munches his dinner happily courtesy of Ruby's turn to cook this time. He froze and looking at them. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" Merlin asks them worriedly.

"The fish came from water, **baka (idiot)**." Thalia answered bluntly. "Where does it come from? Land?"

"Once we defeated the Afanc, the water is already purified back as it should be." Misaki answered and eating her dinner calmly. "Who would summon an Afanc?"

"This was the work of a very powerful sorcerer." Gaius answered. "I only hope you and the girls didn't come to her attention."

"Doubt it. Well, no one else seems to appreciate our skills." Merlin pointed out. "We just want someone to see us for who we are."

"One day, Merlin. One day." Gaius answered and Misaki nodded her head.

"One day what?"

"One day people won't believe what an idiot you were." He answered bluntly.

"To us, you're not an idiot, Merlin." Ruby assured him. "You're smarter than Arthur."

"A perfect balance. Arthur the idiot and Merlin the genius." Thalia commented and they laugh.

* * *

A female sorcerer glared at the water with hatred. "Merlin and those pesky fairies, you four will pay for this." She spoke up in a cold tone.


End file.
